


【吉莱】变动

by TreeLightning



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeLightning/pseuds/TreeLightning
Summary: 全员存活if线





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 银英. 吉尔菲艾斯X莱因哈特
> 
> 2\. 人物是OOC的，全员存活，全是私心
> 
> 3\. 时间线索和故事逻辑已陪葬于秃鹰之城，勿念
> 
> 4\. HE

（1）

莱因哈特皇帝病危。

陛下未婚，皇储之位悬而未决。

吉尔菲艾斯大公自海尼森来到费沙，五年来第一次踏入皇宫。

他是作为皇位的合法继承人而来。

奥贝斯坦、罗严塔尔、米达麦亚等皇帝身边的重臣各怀心思站在宫殿门口，一辆黑色轿车从黄金装饰的宫殿大门缓缓驶入，沿着开阔的皇家庭院的中央大道前行，而后稳稳地停在宫门前。

车门打开，最先亮相的是熟悉的红发，如红宝石溶液浸染而成一般，曾经如永不熄灭的火焰追随在皇帝身旁。不过，那样的情形都像旧照片一样，需要从记忆的深处把它们打捞出来，轻轻擦拭掉上面积攒的灰尘，方才露出从前的模样。

米达麦亚已经有五年不曾见到吉尔菲艾斯，自秃鹰之城的变故之后，吉尔菲艾斯被送进奥丁的重症监护室，而他则随着皇帝在宇宙中征战不止。当帝国的版图终于尘埃落定的时候，米达麦亚等人得以返回奥丁，此时吉尔菲艾斯也终于苏醒过来。没等他们商量出时间一起去看望从死神手中脱逃的吉尔菲艾斯，红发青年已经接受了皇帝的册封，转眼又十分乖觉地奉上手中所有的实权，而后低调地前往海尼森赴任，成为帝国在巴拉特星域的荣誉象征。

没有人知道他什么时候离开的，也许皇帝是知道的；自然也没有人替他送行，也许皇帝是默许的。心思细腻而为人周到的大公殿下在出发之后才给昔日的同僚们送来了信函和礼物，言辞优雅委婉地感谢所有人的关心和帮助，对因身体原因仓促出发而没能当面致谢感到十分抱歉，字里行间流露出的真诚毫不虚假，但是现实情形又是如此冰冷疏离。

所有人都知道吉尔菲艾斯的决定不仅果断而且正确，不党不群，不仅对他有利，也对所有人都好。然而，利益与理智是一边，情感又站在另一边，不是所有人都能像奥贝斯坦一样摒弃所有的情感而追求利益最大化，也不是所有人都能面对自己内心复杂的情绪，像罗严塔尔一样毫无避忌地感叹狡兔死走狗烹。

米达麦亚有些恍惚地回忆着，有那么一瞬间他觉得眼前的青年十分陌生，记忆与现实在某些地方交错又在某些地方产生了出入，让他怀疑起自己的记忆。五年前的吉尔菲艾斯是卷发，还是直发？或许经年累月的伤病真的会改变一个人，至少在他记忆中的红发青年还是时常露出温暖的微笑，而非一脸漠然冷峻的严肃。

又或许是吉尔菲艾斯以前总是跟随在皇帝陛下的身边，如影子一般安安静静，从未露出锋芒。皇帝的光芒明亮，而影子则被大多数人忽略，他们都不曾真正看清或是了解过这个人。

但这一次，任谁都清楚，情形已然不同。皇帝的光芒收敛衰微，影子渐渐露出了自己的模样。

红发青年一步一步走上台阶，与皇帝形制相似只是缺少部分装饰品的披风在他身后飘动，他向阔别已久的同僚点头微笑，最后目光落在军务尚书冰冷的脸上。众人心头一紧，两人之间陈年的恩怨无人不知无人不晓，却没有人希望在这个时候爆发出来。唯独罗严塔尔嘲讽地牵起嘴角，对奥贝斯坦而言，所谓的第二人现在已经不是第二人，而成为皇位继承人。同样的人，具有不同的身份，处于不同的地位，就有不同的效用，奥贝斯坦对转变可谓接受得毫无心理障碍。

正如罗严塔尔所想，火爆的场景并没有出现，奥贝斯坦极为冷静地向大公殿下行礼，一向温和可亲的大公当然不可能给予他任何难堪，两个人在疏离有礼的气氛中结束了这次会面。

即使阔别已久，红发青年的温和经年未改，只是久经岁月洗礼，这层温和有礼的面貌越发如流水一般，虽是世间至柔至软，也是至刚至硬，刀劈不破，斧斫无痕，不免让人产生出一种抓不住握不紧看不透的不安全感。

甚至连他的微笑看起来都让人揣测不已。

在这样一个风雨飘摇，王朝根基不稳的敏感时期，哪怕只是皇帝身边近臣的一个眼神都难免让人延伸出无数的含义。更何况，眼前这个人不仅是皇帝的挚友，他还有权力和有实力要求更多，甚至能够在某一刻宣布改朝换代。

吉尔菲艾斯将众人的神色尽收眼底，内心悄然叹息，五年时间足以物是人非，旧同僚们脸上惊疑不定的神色足以说明他们对自己失去信任。而他也无法将自己的信任诉诸于五年未见的同僚身上，因为他们也与他的记忆中相差太大：奥贝斯坦看上去年轻许多，看来自己的离开确实让军务尚书松了一口气；罗严塔尔只剩下异色双瞳没有变化，阴郁又优美的气质几乎要溢了出来，也许是罗严塔尔性格当中的敏感敏锐终于被反应在外貌之上；与他相反的是，米达麦亚经历了几年频繁出入皇宫的生活之后，在外表上已褪去战场上朴实健朗的风格，反倒凝练出几分精致。

吉尔菲艾斯脸上因故友重逢而发自内心的微笑被收了回去，取而代之的是严肃深沉，符合他此时此刻身份地位的漠然表情。

吉尔菲艾斯，你应该学一学当年的立典拉德侯爵大人，喜怒不形于色才是权臣的模样，他在心中自嘲道，不，你现在比当年的立典拉德侯爵还要风光。

可惜这份无上的权柄威势并非他这个小官吏家的独子所期待的，他能够在方方面面崭露头角，却唯独缺乏一颗熊熊燃烧的野心。在缺乏野心这一点上，他与远在海尼森的退役元帅杨威利很有共同语言。如果不是顾忌政治影响，他很愿意和杨喝几次下午茶，多聊两句闲话。为数不多的接触中，杨偶尔会透露出想要尽早过上退休生活的念头。而现在在海尼森大学任历史系教授的他，想必已经十分接近这个人生终极理想。

其实，吉尔菲艾斯的梦想也很简单，他想要永远陪在莱因哈特大人身边，辅佐他实现所有的梦想，无论是统一银河，还是征服宇宙。

可惜，从死亡之域回来以后，不，事实上是更早之前，早在秃鹰之城的时候，他就意识到自己颇为尴尬的处境。后来，这个无比简单的梦想都只能退而求其次：如果能够看着莱因哈特大人实现所有理想，他也就心满意足了。

有时候，人生的荒诞之处就在于此，越是简单的，反而越是难得。

“我想见一见陛下。”五年来，他第一次提出了这个要求。

他上一次见到皇帝，还是在奥丁的医院里。他刚从黑暗的死亡之地被拉回来，隔着重症监护室模糊的玻璃窗看到一头璀璨夺目的金发。皇帝没有在医院久留，甚至没有走进病房。他只留下了一个几乎想要用义眼电死他的奥贝斯坦，和一个他根本不想要的烫手爵位。

他头昏脑涨地听着奥贝斯坦用无机质的声音简述了近年来皇帝陛下的丰功伟绩，用更加无情的声音宣读了皇帝的一系列封赏和任命，而后用一双义眼紧紧盯着他，用冰冷的声音问他准备如何报答皇帝陛下的圣恩。

颈动脉破裂的后遗症让他眼前一阵阵发黑，但这不妨碍他思考，也不妨碍他做出心目中最符合皇帝利益的决定。他接受了爵位，放弃了实权，远离帝国的政治中心，在一群共和制拥护者的虎视眈眈之下担任帝国皇权的象征，日常爱好变成了人畜无害的兰花培养。

帝国众人理所当然认为这是一场交易，虽然不免让许多人产生一种如同鞋子里踩了砂砾的难受和膈应，但万幸的是保全了和平和友谊的表象；而海尼森一方在一开始就对帝国大公满怀敌意，提防有加，没有人确切知道这是一场皇帝与大公之间杯酒释兵权的好戏，还是专门表演给自治政府看的好戏。如果是前者，目前还在休养生息中的海尼森政府无意卷入帝国皇室的权力斗争当中；如果是后者，那就意味着皇帝对于自治政府的存在依旧耿耿于怀，他得力的左膀右臂的到来也许正是奏响民主共和的挽歌。无论是前者还是后者，对自治政府而言都是一个巨大的麻烦。

令人诧异又令人感动的是，这个行走的巨大麻烦非常有自知之明，吉尔菲艾斯大公在海尼森政府中的存在感甚至还没有在女性论坛上高，最具影响力的政治人物票选中垫底，却能够在巴拉特星域女性最想嫁的黄金单身汉排行榜中位居首位。商家趁热打铁推出了各种各样的商品，大到等身抱枕小到钥匙扣图钉，红发大公的俊脸可以被印在任何地方。

吉尔菲艾斯当然清楚，他还有幸拿到几个令他尴尬的纪念品，大部分人都会对自己的头像印在大量的日常用品上感到不适。不过，他也没有制止。海尼森的自由之风一向浓郁，对所谓的贵族阶级毫无实感，更遑论理解何为敬畏，何为僭越。当然，他也从未将自己真正列为贵族阶级的一员。更何况，他不想制止，或许出现在少女的热议中，远比出现在议会的辩论中更能让皇帝放心。

或许是在海尼森待久了，他对皇室权威的敏感度下降了不少，当皇帝以对皇室不敬为由将所有商品都下架的时候，他感到有些吃惊。皇帝规定大公的头像只能出现在帝国新版的五十马克纸币正面，他听到这个消息的时候笑了笑，开玩笑地对身边的人说这下可不只是少女了，男女老少都会爱上自己的头像。

吉尔菲艾斯猜测皇帝的设想最终被军务尚书冷酷无情地枪毙了，因为他拿到帝国新版的五十马克纸币时，在正面只看到了皇帝陛下光芒四射的侧颜。所有的纸币都是一样的形制，正面是皇帝陛下如盛开的冬蔷薇花一般的侧颜，背面则是各式各样的兰花，依靠兰花的不同品种来区分钱币的大小。

皇帝不是一个喜欢四处塑像，将自己的画像铺满整个银河系的人，虽然他吝于展示自己的美，虽然他的美貌即使印刻在颜色诡异，充斥着防伪标示的纸币上也毫不褪色。这样也好，从某种意义上来说，全银河都会爱着他。

“陛下正在休息。”奥贝斯坦说道，每当有什么必须要说，却十分令人厌恶的话，总是会由奥贝斯坦开口，人人都厌恶他，但又人人都离不开他。奥贝斯坦接着说道：“请大公殿下先入黑珍珠室商讨后续事宜。”

后续，吗，吉尔菲艾斯微微收敛神色，将内心的惊惧之情都拦在面无表情之后。他的目光扫过身边的昔日同僚：米达麦亚看向窗外，他忽然对窗外郁郁葱葱的小树林充满了兴趣，成功避开吉尔菲艾斯的目光；罗严塔尔似笑非笑地正对上他的视线，异色的双瞳里闪烁着饶有兴味的神色，可惜他没有能在红发青年脸上看到他想要看到的东西，虽然他自己也不清楚是想看到悲伤难过还是野心勃勃。五年的历练，吉尔菲艾斯现在甚至连眼眸里都是一派古井无波，早已不是当年那个暖蓝眼眸中涌动着深海般柔情的少年了。

皇帝的病情已经到这个地步了吗？吉尔菲艾斯感觉到一阵从心底散发出的凉意，侵入四肢五脏。从海尼森到费沙的旅途当中无数次噩梦惊醒，他都安慰自己这只是个梦，却完全没有想过噩梦会成真，噩梦会实现。虽然所有人都知道皇帝万岁不过是一句礼仪性的口号，然而他确实是真心实意地希望皇帝陛下能够长命百岁。

他的步伐渐渐放缓，心思敏锐的众人也跟着他放缓了步调，只有毕典菲尔特愣愣地朝前冲了几步，很快又退了回来。一时之间，所有人都没有说话，也没什么好解释的。皇帝的病不是一天变成这样，但吉尔菲艾斯却是最后一个得到消息的。这个消息来得太晚太迟，他几乎可以想象出他的旧同僚们如何在会议室里大声争执，争论是否要告诉他这个消息，是否要让他回来。

作为一个能从下水道里看到优点的男人，吉尔菲艾斯可以理解为，他的旧同僚们大概是担心他趁着皇帝病重而引着海尼森的宇宙舰队攻入费沙，又或许，这都是来自皇帝本人的授意，而这个猜想让他心里微微泛苦。

现在追根究底已经没有任何意义，吉尔菲艾斯最终停下脚步，又重复了一遍：“我要见陛下。”

“陛下在休息。”奥贝斯坦也重复道。

吉尔菲艾斯必须承认，奥贝斯坦是个比他更加理性的人，时时刻刻企图实现利益最大化。他无机质的声音像五年前一样，甚至连说话的内容都是差不多的，“希望殿下以帝国为重。”同样的内容却有着与五年前相反的含义，帝国为重，昔日他是被提防的不稳定因素，今日却成为帝国未来的根基。

但是，奥贝斯坦无疑是看错他了，五年前他做出选择，纵然其最终结果是有利于帝国的稳固，但他的动机却并非为了帝国，而是为了皇帝；五年后，若是要在帝国与皇帝之间做出选择，他依旧会毫不犹豫地选择皇帝，或者，更确切的说，是莱因哈特本人。

吉尔菲艾斯一直非常清醒，远离帝国权力中心的日子没有削弱他对时局的判断力，远离漩涡的中心反而让他看得更清楚，想得更明白。他的眼神轻轻扫过身边一众同僚，他们都如行星一般，因为各式各样的理由和机缘聚集在明亮的恒星周围。奥贝斯坦想用自己的理想和能力打造一个名垂青史的霸主，目前看来，除了需要与天争寿之外，他已经相当成功。罗严塔尔则将自己置于一个合作者的立场上，如今恒星光芒衰微，可以预见的无数条选择已经铺排在他面前。米达麦亚服从于雄才大略的长官，曾经的他不太思考命令之外的弯弯绕绕，但现在这个情形不得不推动着他去好好思考一下未来，或许都不是一个虚拟意义上的未来，而是下一刻。眼下，他们都维持着不太干扰彼此的运行轨迹，一旦光芒万丈的恒星陨落，他们这群质量巨大，围绕着众多卫星的行星势必陷入一团混乱，挤压与碰撞不可避免。

他不知道为什么奥贝斯坦从过去到现在始终固执地认为他能够与恒星起到相似的作用，恒星的身边并不需要另一颗恒星的陪伴，哪怕皇帝曾经认可他为朋友。他只是一颗有点特别的行星，原因在于他曾经陪伴皇帝度过漫长的少年时光，见识过皇帝的喜怒哀乐，伴随他经历诸多磋磨，在皇帝被彻底笼罩于神圣和光辉的外袍之前了解过作为一个人而存在的莱因哈特。

皇帝的朋友，真是一个世界上最危险的形容。任何试图将皇帝从至高无上的神位上拉入凡间的人都应当尸骨无存，皇帝可以威严，可以神圣，可以冷酷无情，却从来不能暴露出喜好和软肋，他应当是捉摸不透的，华丽而神秘，令人敬仰，令人畏惧。唯一有可能见到皇帝片刻温情的只能是皇帝的家人，也许是皇姐，也许是皇后。

至少，不应该是他，他只是侥幸存活下来的。

得出这样结论的吉尔菲艾斯并不沮丧，他一向能够看到最坏结果中最好的部分，或许命运选择让他侥幸存活下来，就是希望他能够在这最后的时刻将皇帝从冰冷的皇位上请下来，回归那段属于洋葱派、巴达杏蛋糕和甜酒的美好又轻松的时光，而不是被孤独地躺在病床上，等待着他忠心耿耿的重臣们前来汇报帝国诸事已安排妥当，陛下可以安心了。

他不是那个可以让陛下安心的未来支柱，他属于远去的旧时光，恒星的光芒寂灭之时，说不定也是他的消散之日。

吉尔菲艾斯感到一阵酸涩直冲鼻端，他深吸一口气，语气温和地坚持道：“我想见陛下。”同样的一句话，语气中的深情和柔情却是掩藏不住，即使是久经沙场心坚似铁的元帅们也有些动容。

军务尚书内心毫无波动，他面无表情地审视着眼前的红发青年，如果人与人的性情存在完全相反的两极，那么他和吉尔菲艾斯大公可能正站在两个极点上。奥贝斯坦知道很多人厌恶他，他不在乎；他也知道有多少人欣赏和喜爱吉尔菲艾斯，他几乎听过在场的每一个人在过去的某个时间里哀叹过如果吉尔菲艾斯在这里就好了，这一点连皇帝陛下都不能幸免，甚至皇帝陛下的症状更为严重，因为皇帝虽然没说出来，但是明眼人都能看出来他几乎无时无刻不在灵魂中叫嚣着这句话。

他对皇帝的影响力太大，奥贝斯坦在心里重复了这个多年前的结论，而且过于心慈手软，如果宇宙中有类似于道德标杆之类的奖项，他一定会提名吉尔菲艾斯大公。

奥贝斯坦从过去到现在都不认为吉尔菲艾斯能成为帝国的新主，他之所以站在这里坚持这个与自己内心评判相反的决定，是因为他无法违背皇帝的命令。即使在病榻之上，将整个银河握于掌中的君主依旧能够极其强硬地贯彻自己的意志，并有强有力的行动将自身意志变成现实。这是他所期盼的说一不二的君主，如今也不得不承担起说一不二的君主所带来的后果。

军务尚书与大公殿下面对面站着，这场早有预料的对峙最终还是发生了，只是比预计的时间稍微延迟而已。

原本心坚似铁的人，与一向温和却决意强硬的人，很难评判是谁更加强硬，也很难劝说任何一个人后退半步。

走廊里突然传来凌乱的脚步声打破了这一隅沉默，玛林道夫小姐脸色惨白地冲到众人面前，颤抖地说道：“陛下他……”

回天乏术，尽管伯爵小姐没有说出来，这句话依旧在所有人的头脑中炸裂开来。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

走进房间，吉尔菲艾斯的目光就凝在躺在床上的莱因哈特身上。他面色苍白，金色的长发披散在枕头上，冰蓝色的眼眸正正地落在吉尔菲艾斯身上。上一次见到莱因哈特生病还是在十多年前，即使是那个时候，吉尔菲艾斯也能在莱因哈特身上感受到蓬勃的生命力，那时候所有的小病小灾都不过是朝阳破云而出途中的烟雾罢了。而这一次，他的陛下却犹如暮春时节开到极致的花朵，虽然依旧美得摄人心魄，却让人时时刻刻提心吊胆，哪怕是一阵微凉的清风拂过，盛放的花朵或许就会飘落嫣红的花瓣，落入泥土当中，再无痕迹。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特唤道，侍立一旁的红褐色头发的少年极为善解人意地扶他起身，并在他的腰后塞了好几个软垫。

吉尔菲艾斯快步上前，如同多年前一样站到莱因哈特的身边。他躬身站在他的陛下面前，只觉得五脏六腑都绞在一起，又如针刺一般散发着沉默又尖锐的疼痛，绵绵不绝。他原以为自己的主动离去会让皇帝轻松一些，免去帝国内部可能出现的纷扰，在外也能让帝国与自治政府之间保持一个微妙的平衡。皇帝一向知人善任，身边有无数得力的将领和官员，他们原本可以将陛下照顾得更好。

一向宽厚仁善的大公殿下第一次对他的同僚们起了怨怼之心，不过很快这种怨怼的心情又变成深深的自责，或许不是他的同僚们不够尽心竭力，而是自己本应该陪伴在陛下身边，替他排忧解难。

是离去，抑或是留下，世间有两难的抉择，有时候不过是因为自身能力所限而不能两者兼顾。如果，如果自己能够再聪明一些，再有能力和手段一些，是不是就可以两者兼顾，是不是事情就不会发展到这个地步，吉尔菲艾斯在心中自问道。

没等他想出一个答案，带着高热体温的手握住了他垂在身侧的手，柔软的触感一如多年前初见时那般，跨越过经年的变故，再次回到两个人出发的起点。

莱因哈特在吉尔菲艾斯走进房间的时候就没有移开自己的目光，吉尔菲艾斯如红宝石溶液染成的头发在众人中显得极为出挑，是火红燃烧的火焰，也像是鲜红未干的血液。秃鹰之城的变故是记忆中永不会愈合的伤疤，只要有一丝风吹草动，伤口就崩裂出血，鲜红的血液潺潺而出，将那天的记忆无数次回放。他现在掌心中似乎还残留着血液粘稠的触感，他看到因大量失血而苍白的面孔，他触到皮肤上逐渐流失的体温，他坐在冰冷的台阶上大脑一片空白，他无法思考，也拒绝去思考任何一种可能的坏结果。

他满脑子回荡着不可能，绝不可能，固执又疯狂地守在病床边等了三天，终于等到了一个不是最好却又不是最坏的结果：吉尔菲艾斯还活着，却不知道他什么能清醒过来。

至少他还活着，莱因哈特伸手握住垂在病床边的手，吉尔菲艾斯微凉的温度熨帖着他的高热，吉尔菲艾斯的手掌有力又有生机，让他忍不住又握紧了一些，生怕下一刻他握住的一切会消失不见。他抬起头，正对上吉尔菲艾斯海蓝色的温柔眼眸，他贪婪地注视着，颇为放任地让自己沉溺于其中。

他已经许久没有见到这双温柔动人的眼眸，在吉尔菲艾斯昏迷的时候，他经常去医院看望，有时候是公务间隙的匆匆一瞥，有时候则会在那里待上一整天。没有什么特别的事情要做，也没有什么特别的理由，宇宙浩瀚无垠，但是能让他感到安心的地方只是这个在奥丁一角的小小的病房，在吉尔菲艾斯身边。

他太习惯吉尔菲艾斯待在自己的身边，而当吉尔菲艾斯没法站在他身侧的时候，周围的空间仿佛破开了一个永远也填不满的大洞。他有的时候不得不向人反复解释自己的意图，而不是在一个眼神对视之后得到温柔理解的微笑。更多的时候，他则不得不闭口不言，年少轻狂的时候，他有无数的理论和评论可以滔滔不绝，而现在他比以前沉默了许多。是时间让许多言论都埋在心底，也是因为他再也没有可以说话的对象，无论那些话是有道理的，是狂妄的，还是无理取闹的，都没有人能够做出恰到好处地回应。

有时候，他会和昏迷不醒的吉尔菲艾斯说话，期盼着他能够睁开眼睛，回应他的滔滔不绝。

但是，当吉尔菲艾斯真正醒过来的时候，他却没有勇气站在他的挚友面前。

莱因哈特用目光细细地描摹着吉尔菲艾斯的脸庞，帝国的高领礼服遮住了吉尔菲艾斯脖颈上的伤疤，虽然看不到，但是那道纤长的伤痕却始终如一根尖锐的刺，扎在他心底最柔软的地方。

他愿意为吉尔菲艾斯奉上生命，但事实却是相反，吉尔菲艾斯一直在为他做出牺牲，甚至差点付出生命的代价。这份情谊太过沉重，以致于所有的言语在它面前都显得苍白无用，无论是道歉也好，许诺也好，都不足以成为天平的砝码，它们都太过轻忽。

最终，没有说出口的话也没有说出来，无论是道歉或是许诺，难过或是欣喜，全都没有亲自传达给吉尔菲艾斯。因为他敬职敬业又冷酷无情的军务尚书在皇帝还没有理清自己复杂纠结的内心情感的时候，已经将事情反反复复想了个透彻，也把所有人的性情都考量清楚。

奥贝斯坦遵照他的旨意去宣读封赏，带回来的却是吉尔菲艾斯决心远离的消息。而莱因哈特甚至不能对奥贝斯坦大发雷霆，因为奥贝斯坦确实没有做多余的事，唯一多说的一句话就是询问大公殿下准备如何谢恩。当时医院里的全体医护人员可以作证，两个人的对话极其简洁有礼，只是话语之下的暗潮汹涌是外人无法知晓的。

奥贝斯坦知道吉尔菲艾斯是一个仁善且通透的人，他根本不需要多说什么就能达到自己的目的，而且也不用担心对方会在日后隐藏什么手段。

吉尔菲艾斯了解莱因哈特，并且永远愿意为了他做出任何牺牲。如果，连生命都可以双手奉上，那其他所有一切就更加不成问题，权力、金钱、地位、荣誉等身外之物又算得了什么。

难道吉尔菲艾斯的决定不好吗？不，很好，非常好。有他在海尼森的怀柔政策，莱因哈特得以腾出手来治理新帝国大量琐碎又复杂的内政，费沙的黑狐狸或是地球教那些阴沟里的老鼠都在黄金狮子旗下无所遁形，被彻底地碾成齑粉。

可是莱因哈特不仅是一个英明睿智的帝王，他终究是一个有血有肉有感情的人，他会忍不住想要祈求他的朋友留在自己身边。就像过去无数的岁月里一样，永远留在他的身边。无论是穿越过漫长荒芜的冰原，还是航行于璀璨无垠的星海，他都希望吉尔菲艾斯陪在身边。他会忍不住想要和吉尔菲艾斯分享所有的胜利成果，像小时候一样，即使一块蛋糕也要留待两个人分食。

然而，这些想法无疑是危险的。经历了秃鹰之城的生死变故之后，莱因哈特意识到这种想法的危险性或许并不是奥贝斯坦所说的，又或许正是奥贝斯坦所说的。奥贝斯坦是站在一个局外人的角度上提出了一个尖锐的问题，一个他们两人都因为太过习以为常而忽视的问题。事实上，重要的不是他该如何对待吉尔菲艾斯，又或是吉尔菲艾斯是否会永远忠诚，这种无聊的质疑对他们两人来说根本没有任何意义，因为答案永远不会变化：吉尔菲艾斯是他的朋友，永不背叛的朋友，如被神所剖开的灵魂的两面。

问题在于，其他人是如何看待他们之间的关系，更确切地说，是如何看待吉尔菲艾斯。

他们可以亲密如同一人，但是他们已经不是当年那样仅靠两个人亲密无间地合作就能打败敌人的少年。站在帝国的顶端，皇帝的身边聚集了太多形形色色的人，其中更是不乏以罗织罪名为业的朗古，又或是有无数各怀心思却因为各式各样原因而尚未暴露的人。同样的，吉尔菲艾斯也不再只是他身边的影子，在宇宙星海的广阔舞台之上，以吉尔菲艾斯卓越的才能和极具亲和力的性情，他的身边势必会聚集起一众忠心耿耿的副官和将领。

他不愿意将吉尔菲艾斯降等到家臣或是随从的等级，但是他也不能将他的朋友捧上高位，以致于成为众矢之的。他曾经以为皇冠是至高无上的荣耀与权力，然而当他真正站在银河顶点的时候，才发现皇冠也是颈项上的绳索与脚上的镣铐。

他不能随心所欲，吉尔菲艾斯看懂了这一点，替他做出了决断。即使分别于宇宙的两端，他依旧能够明了吉尔菲艾斯的心思。

不过，现在他终于可以任性一回了，因为他马上就要前去瓦尔哈拉，尘世的一切顾忌于他而言都没有任何影响。

莱因哈特握着吉尔菲艾斯的手，亲昵地用指尖轻轻蹭着对方的手心，自生病以来所有的烦恼和焦躁似乎都消失不见了，他像是第一天遇见邻家的红发少年一样开心，虚弱和病痛都不翼而飞。

“吉尔菲艾斯，抱歉……”这句话早就应该告诉吉尔菲艾斯，是为了威斯塔朗特的居民，为了在秃鹰之城要塞的命令，为了那个赌气似的不肯解释不肯服软的争吵，以及为了吉尔菲艾斯做出的所有牺牲。

“陛下，我明白。”吉尔菲艾斯温柔地回应道。

“……陛下吗……”莱因哈特微微皱眉，喃喃自语，他心情复杂地望向那双海蓝色的眼眸，吉尔菲艾斯那双令人喜爱的澄澈眼眸中没有一丝阴霾和怨怼，干净明亮地如同夏日晴空下纯净剔透的海水。或许，吉尔菲艾斯还是误解了，那些被他派往海尼森，时时刻刻跟在吉尔菲艾斯身后的尾巴，并不是监视，更不是怀疑，而是他最后的仅存的一丝孩子气的小心思，像是在暑假时也想要与出门度假的朋友时时刻刻保持联系。更何况，他已经无法再承受一次失去吉尔菲艾斯的疼痛，在远离帝国的土地上，他只能如此竭尽全力地保护吉尔菲艾斯。

莱因哈特想要解释，却又无法向吉尔菲艾斯解释，解释为什么他会对吉尔菲艾斯的一切都事无巨细地想要了解，解释为什么拿到海尼森出品的东西时会感到愤怒，以致于第一次措辞严厉地警告自治政府对帝国皇室保有应有的敬意，又为什么会听到吉尔菲艾斯自嘲的玩笑话后就下令将吉尔菲艾斯的头像从帝国钱币上撤了下来，全部替换成了兰花。

他不希望吉尔菲艾斯的注意力放在别处，哪怕是伯伦希尔也不行。同样的，他也不喜欢别人的视线审视吉尔菲艾斯。莱因哈特从没有细想过这种近乎霸道的独占心理背后的意味，而现在他也完全不需要思考了。无论他曾经想要与吉尔菲艾斯共同分享蛋糕，帝国抑或是整个银河，还是希望海蓝色的视线永远温柔地专注于自己身上，都已经无关紧要。

他清晰地感觉到生命的流逝，如同沙漏中的沙子不断倾泻而下，上层已所剩无几，而下层则是沉甸甸死亡。他握紧吉尔菲艾斯的手，准备将他们曾经为之共同奋斗的梦想郑重地交予他：“吉尔菲艾斯，朕将帝国交予卿。”

“莱因哈特大人……”吉尔菲艾斯改了称呼，如同回到多年以前。很多时候他们之间并不需要多余的对话，称呼对方的名字就足以将所有的言下之意传达给彼此。

吉尔菲艾斯在恳求，在挽留，在自责，莱因哈特伸出另一只手轻轻卷动着吉尔菲艾斯垂落的红发，像是在安抚朋友，又像是在说服自己，这一段伴随着鲜血与荣光的旅程终于要走到尽头，他却要抛下吉尔菲艾斯，独自一人踏上死亡的冒险。指间蓬松柔软的质感让他极为贪恋，舍不得放手，或许这将是最后一次。

如此旁若无人的温情脉脉注定是不能持久的，奥贝斯坦无机质的声音利剑般破开旖旎又伤感的气氛，“陛下，应当请吉尔菲艾斯大公迎娶格里华德女大公，以保证罗严克拉姆王朝继承的正统性。”

话音掷下，站在一侧的罗严塔尔仿佛看到了因病痛折磨而霸气渐渐磋磨的黄金狮子在病床上发出无声的却极具震慑力的咆哮。他抄着手臂，在翻滚而来的无声的声浪中等着看奥贝斯坦的好戏。他转头向米达麦亚递去一个眼神，米达麦亚焦虑地皱着眉头，他的朋友属于看热闹永远不嫌事大，眼下却不是一个能安心看热闹的时候。

但是米达麦亚确实不太想帮军务尚书，他回应了罗严塔尔一个征询的眼神。

罗严塔尔的视线转向病床边的吉尔菲艾斯，大公殿下应该能够摆平。

吉尔菲艾斯几乎立时就感觉到莱因哈特收紧的手，尚停留在他发丝之间的手指甚至扯出了一丝丝疼痛。奥贝斯坦在抓人软肋方面永远稳准狠，吉尔菲艾斯在心底苦笑，他轻缓地拍了拍皇帝捏紧的手，言语温柔却坚定地承诺道：“陛下，臣不会继承皇位，不会娶妻，只愿尽心竭力辅佐格里华德女大公。”等诸事妥当，就会前往瓦尔哈拉与您相见，吉尔菲艾斯在心底补充道。

莱因哈特有些愣怔地看着吉尔菲艾斯，仿佛透过那一泓湛蓝一眼望到吉尔菲艾斯的心底。他转过头，闭上眼睛，“不，朕心意已决，帝国交予吉尔菲艾斯。姐姐的婚事……”莱因哈特顿了一下，艰涩地开口：“……听凭他们自己的心意。”

吉尔菲艾斯，你不准过早的来瓦尔哈拉见我，宇宙会绊住你的脚步，姐姐也不会轻易允许的。

吉尔菲艾斯，我把一切都交给你了。

或许是最后的决定耗尽心力，或许是最终卸下重担后的轻松，皇帝的手骤然垂下，紧闭的双眼再也没有睁开，病床旁边的医疗仪器争先恐后地发出尖锐的鸣叫，应和着人群中混乱又惶恐的呼唤。

吉尔菲艾斯没有说话，也说不出话，他跪在病床边，握住即将从手中滑落的白皙手掌，将逐渐失去温度的手掌贴在额头上，将整张脸埋入手臂的阴影当中。

周围喧嚣的声音逐渐变得微弱，取而代之的是难熬的沉默，所有人都在等着大公的命令，他们只能看到将脸藏在阴影当中，双肩颤抖的大公殿下。

“……请让我和陛下单独待一会儿……”吉尔菲艾斯轻声说道，声音带着嘶哑和哽咽。

众人知趣地鱼贯退出了房间，将最后的空间和时间都留给他们两人。

米达麦亚和罗严塔尔并肩站在走廊上，透过走廊里的落地玻璃窗可以清晰地看到宫殿之外的庭院，明亮的阳光照射下的郁郁葱葱的树木显得生机勃勃，七月的热浪里是藏不住的夏日风情。

可惜，炎夏的威力似乎止步于宫殿之外，包裹在严谨军服当中的米达麦亚甚至觉得有点冷，天空中的日照显得极其苍白而惨淡。

“是不是又要等三天，才有可能见到我们的新主君？”罗严塔尔在“新主君”三个字上的咬字带着些许不恭敬的意味，“或者，奥贝斯坦又会抢先一步？”

“罗严塔尔，刚才有一瞬间，我觉得吉尔菲艾斯可能要随陛下一起去瓦尔哈拉。”罗严塔尔关注着未来可能出现的政局动荡，而米达麦亚还沉浸在方才的情境当中。对于情感真挚的米达麦亚而言，这样的情境不可能不触动，他握紧了拳头，“那个暴风雨夜，我们四人密谋之时，其实早有了战死沙场的觉悟。只是没有想到，陛下会先走一步。而且，不是魂归于星海之中，而是消散在病榻之上。”

罗严塔尔对追忆过去的兴趣不大，“米达麦亚，或许，下一个蒙受死亡召唤的就是我了。”

“罗严塔尔！”米达麦亚转过头怒视他。

“奥贝斯坦不会放过我。”罗严塔尔避开了米达麦亚的目光，将视线投向空空如也的中庭，“他效忠于皇位。既然他刚才没有成功阻止吉尔菲艾斯成为继承人，那么他现在只能确保吉尔菲艾斯的地位了。”

“我是唯一的不稳定因素。”

“不要胡说！”

“难道不是吗？鲁兹、瓦列是吉尔菲艾斯的旧部，他们的忠心毋庸置疑；而克斯拉，梅克林格是鲁兹和瓦列的好友，通常情况下，物以类聚，人以群分。毕典菲尔特、缪拉、吉尔菲艾斯与你一样出身平民，幸福的家庭培养出来的孩子无论是直白还是温柔，看待整个世界都更加友好，也会更加投契。如此，吉尔菲艾斯已经至少拥有半数的支持者，然而唯一的问题就是，他手上目前没有一兵一卒，从陛下那里继承来的一切还要反复弹压，而我手上却掌握着数量众多的军队。”

“即使吉尔菲艾斯真的想要追随陛下而去，说不定他也想要拉上我作为他的陪伴。”

“够了！罗严塔尔！全是无稽之谈！吉尔菲艾斯是什么样的人，你不清楚吗？”米达麦亚怒道，但是他也不得不承认罗严塔尔之前的分析有一定的道理，但是那个准备动手的人不会是吉尔菲艾斯，而会是奥贝斯坦。

军务尚书之前的死亡名单首位是帝国大公，吉尔菲艾斯在陛下身边的时候被怀疑功高震主，远在海尼森的时候则被质疑会与杨威利联手，几乎以一人之力扛起了军务尚书的所有注意力。而第二位毫无疑问是他的好友，虽然没有什么不臣之心，却时时刻刻在反叛的底线上试探的罗严塔尔。在罗严塔尔看来，生命的意义大概在于寻求刺激而不是寻找安稳。无论是他挑选的女人，还是他为人处世的策略，总是透着一种激进作死的意味。

现在，这份死亡名单恐怕要依次递补上去，米达麦亚皱着眉头想着。

罗严塔尔又一次成功地看到好友为自己焦灼的样子，十分爽快地道歉说：“……是我失言了，吉尔菲艾斯这样的人……”

罗严塔尔住了口，目光看向米达麦亚身后，微微挑了一下眉毛，而后躬身行礼，“大公殿下。”吉尔菲艾斯已经卸去军中职务，不能向他行军礼了。

吉尔菲艾斯现在根本无暇关注这些无关紧要的小细节，他眼神闪亮，海蓝色的眸子里尚未退去湿润的泪光，脸上全是欣喜，他几乎是跌跌撞撞走到两人面前，根本无法维持住平时优雅稳重的举止。

“陛下他醒过来了！”


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

仿佛是应和着吉尔菲艾斯的话，病房里传出皇帝的声音：“吉尔菲艾斯……”在停顿两秒之后，皇帝似乎因为没有听到预想中的应答而变得焦虑起来，声音越发急促，几乎像是从灵魂深处发出的凄厉哀鸣：“吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯……”

“陛下，我在……”吉尔菲艾斯回应道，他略带歉意地朝面前的两人点点头，“麻烦你们了。”他在皇帝急切的呼唤声中，转身重新回到皇帝的寝室之中。

事情的发展与吉尔菲艾斯一开始的设想完全不符。皇帝在心脏骤停之后，又突然毫无征兆地恢复过来，吉尔菲艾斯压抑着大惊大喜的情绪找来御医们，大吃一惊的御医们忙作一团，而他则在一旁忐忑又焦灼地祈祷等待。当他确认情况正向着良好的方向逐渐行进之后，准备将这个好消息告知帝国三长官，以便他们能够尽快重新拟定今后的计划。或者，也没有那么多冠冕堂皇的理由，他只是想事无巨细地向他的朋友们描述和赞美奥丁大神的神迹，充盈在胸膛中的巨大惊喜如堤坝崩塌一般溢了出来，他需要向所有人宣泄自己刚才由地狱到天堂的心情。可惜，他的演讲还没有开始，就已经草草落幕，只得将这个宣布好消息的任务交给帝国双璧。

当重臣们再度回到这间方才还弥漫着死亡气息的房间时，他们都能够明显感觉到气氛的变化，压在心头的忧虑被一扫而空，横亘在帝国未来道路上的迷雾又散去了，黄金狮子将一如往昔带领他们走向前方。

除去心境的转变，眼前的情景和之前几乎没有差别，吉尔菲艾斯大公坐在病床旁的椅子上，皇帝紧握着他的手，似乎在与他窃窃私语。大公殿下请御医们说明一下陛下的病情，但是在一大堆专有名词乱飞之后，精明老练的帝国重臣们都听出了御医们的言下之意。皇帝的病像是宇宙中人类无法探知的领域，之前的病因不明，治疗方法不明，如今恢复过来的原因依旧不明，这一切简直像是自然对于人类的嘲弄，即使能够航行于万千星海，有时候却连自身都不甚了了。

御医们提出的建议依旧是老套的：多休息，清淡饮食，以及保持心情愉悦。有人在听到这样的医嘱时将白眼和冷哼明确地表达出来，也有人则在内心里默默表达不满。不过他们都不是为了来听御医们的废话，如今皇帝清醒过来，之前所说的一切都成为一纸空谈，不知道现在陛下是否有了新的想法，一些可以左右帝国未来的想法。

陛下似乎还在和大公窃窃私语，声音小得让人揣测谈话的内容。

只有吉尔菲艾斯知道，谈话的内容是多么幼稚。莱因哈特把他的手攥得紧紧的，一遍一遍喊着他的名字，告诫他不准离开。吉尔菲艾斯安抚地拍着他的手，一遍又一遍地承诺自己绝不会离开，在任何情况下都不会。

吉尔菲艾斯看得出来，莱因哈特尚未从昏沉中彻底清醒过来，之前的高热带走了他大量的体力和精力，他现在确实如医生所言，需要好好休息，一个漫长而黑甜的睡眠有助于他尽快恢复健康。但是倔强无比的皇帝似乎在强撑起精神，生怕自己闭上眼睛，眼前的人就会消失无踪。

言语的安抚苍白无力，他的承诺已不被皇帝采信，他的左手被攥得生疼，皇帝冰蓝色的眼睛几乎因为疲劳和强撑而变得通红。吉尔菲艾斯只得无奈地请诸位帝国栋梁先回去处理各自的事务，让陛下好好休息。在人潮退去之后，他用眼神示意御医采取措施。

有安眠成分的药物顺着输液管流入身体，一直硬撑的皇帝终于敌不过药物的影响，陷入深沉的睡眠当中。不过，即使是在睡梦中，他依旧没有松开手。

莱因哈特第二次清醒过来的时候，天空中正闪过一道闪电，屋内霎时间一片惨白，而后紧跟着沉闷的雷声，桌上摆放的玻璃杯盏在雷声轰鸣中隐隐震动。夏日的天气是如此捉摸不定，白天还是晴空万里，入夜却迎来一场暴雨。

风雨拍击玻璃的声音让莱因哈特找回些许真实的感觉，没人知道瓦尔哈拉会是什么天气，但是这场熟悉的暴雨是他失去意识前最后的印象，属于人世间的潮湿气息在最后时刻扑面而来，与奥丁的夏日一般无二，他仿佛又回到了无忧无虑的少年时代，与他的红发朋友紧挨在一起躲在同一个狭小的屋檐下，等待夏日突如其来的暴雨散去。

他轻轻动了动睡得有些僵硬的身体，左手手心里传来的温暖触感让他感到异样，视线顺着左手而上，他震惊地瞪大了眼睛，吉尔菲艾斯标志性的红发是无论如何都不会错认，连日的疲惫让他的面色看起来不是很好，但是已经比失去血色的死气好得太多。好得让从不相信命运和神的莱因哈特第一次有了想要赞美大神奥丁的冲动。

吉尔菲艾斯坐在椅子上，正闭着眼睛休憩，莱因哈特突如其来的动作让本就处于浅眠状态的他很快清醒过来。果不其然，从不让人省心的皇帝正试图挣扎着从床上坐起来，动作因为虚弱和脱力而显得有些笨拙，又因为自身的倔强和骄傲，固执地不肯叫人帮忙，以致于整个人像极了一只陷在错综复杂的毛线团堆里的猫。

吉尔菲艾斯心里叹了一口气，出手帮这只猫咪摘走困在身上的毛线，扶着他坐了起来，在他身后垫了几只腰垫，“陛下，要喝点水吗？”吉尔菲艾斯的声音略带沙哑，是连续几天没有好好休息的后遗症。三天以来，皇帝的病情反复数次，并在他每一次短暂离开之后变得极为不稳定，他只得一刻不停地守在皇帝身边，甚至连衣服都没来得及更换。

也许是吉尔菲艾斯所想象的猫咪太过真切，皇帝下一个动作是将柔软白皙的手指陷进他的头发当中，而另一只手则非常急切地试图剥开他的礼服高领，让吉尔菲艾斯产生一种自己是只美味的鱼罐头的错觉。

帝国传统的礼服确实如罐头一样封闭保守，而且繁复无比。在吉尔菲艾斯来到费沙之前，幕僚和副官们建议他换上最为正式的礼服觐见陛下，一方面显示对陛下的敬意，另一方面也是向费沙诸人显示地位。最正式往往意味着最为繁琐，从最里层的衬衣到最外层的披风，是层层叠叠的衣服；从金色的绶带到胸前镶嵌珠宝的勋章，有繁复到令人眼花的刺绣装饰，礼服高领在浆洗过后变得极为硬挺，褶皱的衣领中间甚至还配有与他的发色相称的红宝石饰品。这些装饰都像是战舰上的希腊式廊柱一样，没有任何实际意义，只为了强调一种庄严雅正的贵族风范。这样的衣服，穿上身的时候需要专人帮忙，脱下来的时候亦是如此。无论何种情况下，从僵直的高领直接入手都不是一个明智的好主意。

皇帝似乎意识到了这一点，他的措施是将陷在柔软发丝中的手恋恋不舍地拿出来，加入到对付令人烦躁的高领的战斗当中。暴力和执念是对付顽固的两大利器，在吉尔菲艾斯还没来得及阻止的时候，红宝石饰品已经被扯了下来，从床上跌到地板上，发出一声撞击的闷响，接着又骨碌碌地滚远了。失去了坚硬的红宝石护卫，高领上的织物也很快不敌暴力拆解，一阵布帛撕裂的声音后，隐藏其后的修长脖颈显露出来，同时还有颈侧蜜色皮肤上一条细长笔直的暗色伤疤。

“陛下，已经没事了，都过去了……”吉尔菲艾斯看到莱因哈特眼中瞬间熄灭的光亮，极为心疼，那件事情虽然在他心中早已翻篇，但是在皇帝心中却始终没有迈过去。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特伸手轻柔地覆上他颈侧的伤疤。

“陛下！”一直安静甚至有些死气沉沉的房间中突然传出砸东西的声响，亲卫队长和艾米尔第一时间出现在房间门口。有时候太过勤勉并不是一件好事，但当他们意识到这一点的时候为时已晚。他们看到大公衣衫不整，红宝石的饰品与纽扣落了一地，陛下温柔地唤着他的名字，白皙的手指轻抚着殿下蜜色的皮肤，殿下则笑得无奈又纵容。

他们似乎亲历了一件宫廷秘闻，一时站在寝宫门口进退两难。

他们在进门之前设想过许多情况，却唯独没有这种情况，这有点超纲了。

罗严克拉姆王朝的第一任皇帝生活作风极其简朴，对华服珠宝，乃至于艺术品都缺乏兴趣。即使宫内省出众的设计师们对着陛下无与伦比的美貌跃跃欲试，如同被缪斯女神亲吻过一般冒出无数制作服饰和配饰的灵感，皇帝陛下丝毫没有兴趣，依旧每天与黑银相间的军礼服为伴。如同简朴到让设计师窒息的服饰一般，皇帝的私生活更是乏善可陈，让致力于打听皇家秘闻的狗仔都完全失去兴趣。与美女如云的前朝后宫相比，皇帝不仅还没有后宫，甚至连身边有几个异性都只手可数，其中一个还是皇帝的亲姐姐。

但是，反过来一想，眼前的情况似乎又不难理解，甚至是对以往困惑的解答，比如，守身如玉的陛下心头一直住着一缕在远方难以触及的白月光。

被打扰到的皇帝皱着眉头转过头，目光凌厉地看向站在门口发愣的两人，亲卫队长回过神来，拽着艾米尔准备光速退出房间，“陛下，对、对不起……”

大公殿下似乎没有什么被撞破私情的尴尬或恼怒，吉尔菲艾斯温和地叫住他们，让他们去请医生，吩咐厨房准备饮食，顺便给他拿一套替换的衣服。整个过程显得坦荡而亲切，如果可以忽略掉他与陛下十指紧扣的手的话。

两个自以为掌握了宫廷秘闻的人先后躬身退出，等他们再回来的时候，房间里的暧昧气氛早已烟消云散，御医在一旁忙忙碌碌，陛下正对着桌上的餐盘轻轻皱眉，而坐在一旁的大公殿下则卸下那一身华丽繁复的衣饰，换回了一身同样让宫内省设计师们心碎的白衬衣。看到两个人又一次保持着礼貌的安全距离，艾米尔突然觉得有点难过，纯真的少年不自觉地将自己听过的许多故事套用到站在帝国顶端的两人身上，又从中感受到更多的忧愁和哀伤。

莱因哈特不知道自己在艾米尔心中正演绎着求而不得的苦情戏，他现在已经完全清醒过来，这都要归功于他昏昏沉沉地吃下的那盘莴苣沙拉，他盯着那盘已经看不见一片叶子的沙拉盘，感到不适，却又从这种不舒服当中奇异地感到生命的力量，毕竟只有活着才有资格感受到不舒服，感到厌烦，感到困扰，“今天是几号？”

“七月二十九号。”吉尔菲艾斯答道，从莱因哈特开始吃那盘沙拉开始，他就有些担心，或许皇帝根本还没有恢复过来。

已经过去三天了吗？莱因哈特下意识地抚摸起胸前的吊坠，却摸了一个空：“吊坠……在姐姐那里吗？”

吊坠，吉尔菲艾斯第一次知道这个吊坠的存在，是在翻阅邱梅尔事件的档案的时候。他昏迷不醒的时间里发生了许多事情，只得通过档案这种方式去了解。这个吊坠对皇帝的重要性不言而喻，却没有人知道里面装了什么，会值得皇帝用生命去维护。档案里当然也不会记载，或许连与吊坠相关的人都在档案当中不见踪影。吉尔菲艾斯每每看到这个吊坠，总是能够感受到失落的时光在两人之间划下的刻痕，他们像所有曾经亲密无间的人一样，逐渐有了属于自己的秘密。他明白这是时间不可抗拒的力量，但私心里总会有个角落期待着有一天莱因哈特会和他分享这个秘密，他们之间曾经是没有任何秘密的。

“安妮罗杰殿下已经将陛下的私人物品交由玛林道夫伯爵小姐重新整理，以待陛下康复。”之前是以整理遗物的心态，而现在则是让它们各就各位，等待皇帝重新启用。

“姐姐她……”莱因哈特眸光闪了闪，有些心虚地看了一眼吉尔菲艾斯。

“安妮罗杰殿下今早已经启程返回奥丁。”皇帝安然无恙让吉尔菲艾斯和安妮罗杰都长舒一口气，但是奥贝斯坦之前的动议依旧让两个人都颇为尴尬。安妮罗杰曾久居宫廷之中，听过无数贵族之间的蜚短流长，同时她也有着女性敏锐的直觉，在这种轻微的尴尬尚未发展成碍人的实质之前就明智地选择离开。

这一次，安妮罗杰没有像从前一样嘱托什么，言语的魔力她已经深切体会过一次，她只是轻声感慨自己是属于过去之人，而他们是属于未来的，属于无尽的可以去创造和改变的未来。

“伯爵小姐……伯爵小姐……”莱因哈特低声重复道，冰蓝色的眼眸投向吉尔菲艾斯。之前他慌忙地确认吉尔菲艾斯还活着，又慌忙地确认了记忆中那件血腥可怖的事情确实发生过，记忆中的世界与眼前的世界有些部分重合，又在某些环节上完全不同。莱因哈特暂时没有细究是哪些地方不同，又是因为什么不同，他抓住吉尔菲艾斯的手，感受着从掌心里传来的温度，像是在风雨当中归航的船只一样安心。

“为什么姐姐要把朕的私人物品交给伯爵小姐，而不是你，吉尔菲艾斯。”皇帝其实不太关心那个吊坠，既然吉尔菲艾斯已经在他面前，在他手心里，那个怎么摸都摸不热的冰凉坠子终于可以靠边站了。

皇帝这种有些无理取闹的撒娇，吉尔菲艾斯曾经一天可能要接招许多次，只是随着他们的成长和分离，这样的机会渐渐变少，“陛下，那是伯爵小姐的职责，而我的职责是陪在您身边。”

莱因哈特很喜欢这个回答，但他并不会流露出来，“吉尔菲艾斯，你不需要考虑公务吗？”

房间里静了一下，有些演技拙劣的御医甚至将惊讶之情直接摆在脸上，莱因哈特意识到自己可能又在无意中踩中了某个与他记忆中完全不同的环节。但是，如果吉尔菲艾斯还活着，那所有的一切都会与他记忆中的完全不同。他试着想象了一下在这一前提之下，自己会做出怎样的决定，可以肯定的是自己毫无保留将一切与吉尔菲艾斯分享，包括帝国。

众目睽睽，即使吉尔菲艾斯知道皇帝并不是存心试探，他也只能庄重严肃地表明自己的立场：“陛下，您已经醒了，帝国的所有事务理应由您定夺，臣绝不会僭越。”

僭越，皇帝冰蓝色的眼眸猛地收缩，他想起了之前忽略的细节，吉尔菲艾斯现在穿着一件素白的衬衫，而在那之前他也没有身着帝国的军礼服。他曾经无数次想象过吉尔菲艾斯穿上军礼服的样子，他曾经以为是因为吉尔菲艾斯故去所以不能实现，却没有想到即使是现在，依然没能实现。他不希望与吉尔菲艾斯划出一道鸿沟，却有无数人争前恐后替他做这样的事情。

他要任由这种事情发展下去吗？让那些记忆中孤独寂寞又阴寒无比的时间重新回来吗？

当然不，绝不可以。

莱因哈特抬起头看着他，神色活像是一只在暴雨中淋湿的猫，祈求着尽快回家。当然，这话说出来一定会让人炸毛，吉尔菲艾斯在心中苦笑。他还有更令皇帝炸毛的消息压在心底，因为奥贝斯坦已经开始向他施压，希望他尽快择日返回海尼森。

他能够理解军务尚书的考量，因为他也明显感觉到，陛下这次生病以来，粘人粘得更加厉害，以致于他不能够长时间离开莱因哈特的视线。在奥贝斯坦看来，这种影响力大约已经不是功高震主可以形容，军务尚书已经开始担心自己会直接架空陛下。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚可以松一口气了，那双冰冷的义眼暂时没有余暇去盯着罗严塔尔了。

宫廷里是没有秘密的，只有数不尽的流言蜚语。他已经在皇帝的寝宫住了三天，如果他是某位小姐的话，现在可能已经是费沙上流交际圈口中的新晋宠妃了。

他就像是一颗小石子，贸然被投进了这片叫做费沙的湖里，激起的涟漪和波动越来越广，又久久不散。或许，他确实需要在某个时间点离开，结束这场暗流涌动。不过，不能是现在，莱因哈特尚未病愈，他绝不可能一走了之。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你不准走。”皇帝厉声说道，不知道他是从哪里感知到吉尔菲艾斯方才内心当中那一丝丝动摇的。

莱因哈特扣住吉尔菲艾斯的手腕，“至少在朕病愈之前。”

“没有陛下的允许，我哪里都不会去。”吉尔菲艾斯温柔地安抚道，内心已经有了被奥贝斯坦戳成刺猬的觉悟。

“就待在这个房间里。”

“是。”这就是吉尔菲艾斯几天以来的生活，他没有觉得辛苦，即使是再睡几天椅子也没有关系。如今，他已经难得有机会陪在莱因哈特的身边了。或许这一次就是最后一次。

但是，皇帝显然不准备让他的朋友再住几天椅子，沙发也不行，“和朕住在一起。”

这一次，连演技不那么拙劣的人都抑制不住惊讶之情，唯有艾米尔在心中给拿了一本苦情剧本的皇帝打气，顺便也偷眼瞄向身侧的大公。大公看上去也有些吃惊，不过在与陛下对视之后，似乎完全放弃了劝说的念头。

“像我们小时候一样。”莱因哈特轻声补充道。

周围人又开始眼观鼻鼻观心地工作起来，起初的震惊被理解所代替，经历过生死之劫后，人总是难免脆弱，想要回到最安稳最无忧无虑的童年时代是完全可以理解的。虽然现在在费沙工作的许多人都是第一次见到吉尔菲艾斯大公，但是关于他与陛下幼年时的情谊都早有耳闻，他或许就是在陛下心目中无忧无虑的童年的代表吧。

吉尔菲艾斯不知道周围的人已经自动替他把整个错漏百出的故事用各自的理解填补了大半。他一开始确实想劝莱因哈特大人收回成命，他们已经不是当初的孩子了。但是他从莱因哈特的眼神中读到了一丝异样，一种急迫地想要倾诉的渴望，让他无法拒绝，也无法开口劝说。

“是，陛下。”


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

吉尔菲艾斯换了一身浅绿色的棉质睡衣，式样是他所偏好的简洁款。或许是他母亲总给他挑选这样的睡衣，如今已经习惯成自然，以至于所有人都以为这是他的喜好。他有些怔愣地看着镜中的自己，虽然依旧穿着与小时候差不多形制的睡衣，但镜中这个身高一米九的红发青年与当时的红头发懵懂小男孩早就不一样。

他伸手摸向镜子，冰冷的镜面与火热的掌心相触的那一刻，寒凉的触感直钻入心底，如盛夏时节兜头泼下的冷水，浇灭心底的燥热。

更衣室外的侍从小心翼翼又忐忑不安地轻轻敲了敲门，大公殿下一向喜欢亲力亲为，但是这套睡衣似乎换了太长时间。

吉尔菲艾斯听到了敲门声，他收回手，手心里还残留着冰凉的温度。他知道自己关在更衣室里时间太久，远远超过换睡衣的时间，但即使花费这么长时间，他依旧心乱如麻。

这不是他第一次和莱因哈特住在一起。他们小时候就曾一起睡在缪杰尔不算宽敞的床上，一起用毛毯垒成要塞，躲在里面与黑暗中看不见的敌人对战，直到两个人都筋疲力尽地睡着，第二天又由安妮罗杰把他们叫醒。在军校的训练中，他们曾经紧靠在一起分享过同一张毛毯，同一张防水垫，乃至于同一小块相对干燥的土地。

但是，皇帝寝宫中的那张华贵无比的高床显然不属于之前所述的行列，它让吉尔菲艾斯无法坦然以对。

如果心中无尘，那么住在哪里都不会造成任何困扰，吉尔菲艾斯闭上眼睛。

齐格飞，你终究不是一个圣人，吉尔菲艾斯在心里对自己说道。

不知在什么时候，他心中对莱因哈特的感情已经越过了界限。可能是之前的时间里，他们都太过习惯彼此的存在，彼此的依靠，这一切仿佛如吃饭喝水一般自然平常，甚至于身边的所有人都将之视为理所当然。如果生活始终如此持续下去，他可能也不会发现自己的内心，会保持着这样的轨迹一路走到时间的尽头。

然而，待在海尼森的日日夜夜，给予他足够的时间和距离去发现自己的真心。起初，他只是在看海尼森的夜景的时候想起奥丁的夜晚，试图勾勒出他不曾去过的费沙，想象费沙大本营中的情境，想象莱因哈特在做什么。渐渐的，那些无关紧要的背景都消失了，他只在想那个人而已，记忆中每一帧有他的片段都被拿起来仔细描摹，每一次回想都在内心鼓胀出一团酸涩的甜蜜，属于过去的曾经形影不离却懵懂无知的甜蜜，以及属于未来的可能永无结果但已然深陷爱情之中的酸涩。

吉尔菲艾斯并不奢求结果，他只忠于自己的爱情，奉献自己的爱，而非强求结果。只是，他终究没法控制自己的心，皇帝口中的“抵足而眠”，在他心中燃烧起一片烈焰，让他隐隐有些其他的期盼，却又暗暗知道什么都不会发生。这样忽上忽下的情绪，让他心乱如麻，心如擂鼓。

他终究不是一个圣人，吉尔菲艾斯睁开眼睛，镜中的湛蓝眼眸比年少时复杂百倍，混杂着最深邃的爱，最热切的期盼，爱而不得的伤感，以及不为人知的欲望。他眨了眨眼，对镜中的自己勉强扯出一个微笑，是帝国大公最为人所熟知的温暖微笑，眉眼弯弯，敛去方才眼眸中复杂的神色。

什么都不会发生，他依旧是陛下最贤明的朋友，吉尔菲艾斯打开了更衣室的门。

“殿下……”侍从诚惶诚恐地上前，想要询问是否有哪里做得不好。

“抱歉，久等了。”大公殿下彬彬有礼地说道，带着一如往昔的温和微笑。

而这句话，吉尔菲艾斯似乎还要再给莱因哈特说一遍。寝殿之中所有炽烈的灯光都关了，厚重的窗帘隔绝了窗外的闪电，只听得见暴雨的喧哗。床边留着几盏小夜灯，散发着温暖又模糊的橘色光芒。莱因哈特背靠着软枕坐在床上，正专注地看着手里的某样东西。小夜灯暖色的光线洒在他璀璨的金发上，秀美白皙的面庞在灯光中带着隐隐绰绰，朦朦胧胧的温柔光晕，衬着身上婴儿蓝的丝绸睡衣，宛如古典油画当中误入凡间的天使。

“我已经看完这几天的国情摘要了。”天使听到脚步声，微微抬起头，自以为隐蔽地将手中的东西悄悄塞进了枕头下面。

“抱歉，让您久等了。”这种拐弯抹角的抱怨，吉尔菲艾斯当然听得出来。

莱因哈特没有追问吉尔菲艾斯为什么会这么慢，甚至没有再多说什么。他看着穿着熟悉的睡衣的吉尔菲艾斯朝他走过来，如同他最珍视的旧日记忆又一次回到他的身边。

吉尔菲艾斯还活着，他在心中又默念了一遍。

房间里最后一盏灯熄灭了，侍从们陆陆续续从房间中退了出去。吉尔菲艾斯就着从窗帘缝隙透过的微光，数着头顶壁画中花坛里有几朵玫瑰花，听着莱因哈特在他身侧翻来覆去。

终于，皇帝似乎平静下来，侧过身体背对着他，看来是睡着了。

吉尔菲艾斯继续数着头顶的玫瑰花，他又忘记了自己刚才数到哪一朵花。

又过了几分钟，莱因哈特的声音如同午夜梦游一般轻飘飘传了过来，“吉尔菲艾斯，我做了一个噩梦。”

“莱因哈特大人，是什么梦？”这显然不可能是几分钟前的梦，吉尔菲艾斯心中有了一个猜测，一个需要强硬地把他留下来过夜的噩梦，还会是什么呢？

“我梦见……你死在……秃鹰之城了。”莱因哈特的声音有些哑。

吉尔菲艾斯有一种果然如此的感觉，“莱因哈特大人，那只是梦而已，我还活着，都已经过去了。”

“不，吉尔菲艾斯，你不明白。你背弃了你的诺言，你先我而去，把我一个人孤零零地留在这个世界上，在所有需要你站出来的时刻统统都不见踪影，把所有的一切都推给了我……”莱因哈特激烈地说道，薄被下的背影有些颤抖，“这不是梦，是我曾经经历过比噩梦更加可怕的几年，每一天都在这场永远醒不过来的噩梦当中。”

吉尔菲艾斯伸出手，轻缓地拍着莱因哈特的背，手掌下竟能感受到骨头嶙峋的触感，那个能够轻而易举倒立的矫健青年似乎已经成为记忆里的残像，“莱因哈特大人，对不起。”从某种角度来说，之前躺在病床上的他和之后待在海尼森的他，确实没有在莱因哈特需要的时候陪在身边，以致于莱因哈特一个人背负了太多。

脊背上传来的热量让人感到安稳和安心，莱因哈特平静了许多，“吉尔菲艾斯，这一切都太过真实，让人很难相信只是一场梦。”

吉尔菲艾斯张了张口，却什么话都没说出来。

“怎么了？”皇帝敏锐地察觉到异样，他迅速转过身，冰蓝色的眼眸里流露出几许慌乱。

“没什么。”吉尔菲艾斯摇摇头，“只是，您不是第一个对我说这句话的人。”

“还有谁？”

“贝根格伦。”吉尔菲艾斯回忆道，“当时我准备前往海尼森赴任，需要一名副手，于是就去问问贝根格伦是否愿意继续跟随我去海尼森。”

贝根格伦见到他的时候，仿佛见了鬼一般失态，满脸络腮胡的大男人竟然泣不成声，说他以为吉尔菲艾斯早已殒身在秃鹰之城。这个消息太过真实，他甚至觉得自己看到过吉尔菲艾斯的水晶棺，所以他现在难以分辨现实到底是怎么样。这样非常不祥的话，恐怕只有吉尔菲艾斯会耐心地听完，甚至还会出言安慰几句。

大公的耐心无疑是有回报的，从贝根格伦那里，他知道了问题的症结以及怎样能打破这个过于“真实”记忆：“莱因哈特大人，不过这都不是真的，您其实回忆不起来更多与之相关的事情不是吗？这只是一个令人恐惧但是虚幻的小片段而已。”

与贝根格伦瞬间释然的表情不同，皇帝听完之后，紧皱着秀美的眉头，咬着右手拇指的指甲盖：“不是这样的，吉尔菲艾斯……”

窗外的暴雨越下越大，急促地拍打着玻璃窗，几乎要将整个世界淹没在汪洋之中。

透过窗帘缝隙的闪电一瞬间照亮了室内，吉尔菲艾斯湛蓝的眼眸依旧明亮澄澈，莱因哈特从他的眼神中能读出极度的担忧，是吉尔菲艾斯每次遇到他准备身涉险境时的惯常表情。虽然他总是会嘲笑吉尔菲艾斯担心过度，但实则他非常喜欢甚至享受这样的关怀，让人舍不得将这份温暖分出去哪怕一丝一毫。

如果莱因哈特决心将自己的秘密分享给一个人，这个人毫无疑问是吉尔菲艾斯。哪怕全世界都与他为敌，吉尔菲艾斯还是会站在他身边。而现在或许真的到了这样的时刻，他伸手握住吉尔菲艾斯的手，似乎只有握在手心里的温度才能证实这个世界的存在。

“我梦见，很多人都死了。”

“很多人？”

“对，很多人，比如……”莱因哈特惊讶地发现自己不太记得究竟是谁了，从他苏醒到现在，他一直觉得整个梦境清晰得像自己的一段真实经历，烙印在记忆深处根本无需刻意回想，他只需要在夜深人静的时候，一个安稳又安全的环境下把这个秘密吐露给他最信任的人。而现在他居然说不出来了，所有的一切都只有一个模糊的印象，很多人死了，他们将他一个人抛弃在世界上，自己却跑去了瓦尔哈拉。

他看着吉尔菲艾斯似乎又想提出什么梦境都是支离破碎记不得很正常您只是需要好好休息的观点，于是他慌忙地将自己仅存的记忆倒了出来：“我还记得我结婚了……”

莱因哈特发现吉尔菲艾斯僵住了，下一刻他似乎想从莱因哈特的手中把自己的手抽回来，莱因哈特没让他逃跑，吉尔菲艾斯最终放弃了。

吉尔菲艾斯不是圣人，他明了自己的内心，他知道自己的感情，嫉妒是一种无法控制的与爱情的独占欲相伴相生的产物。即使他知道不合时宜，这个时候应该更关心莱因哈特古怪的情绪状态，而不是追究梦境里那个虚无缥缈的新娘，但他还是问了出来，不知道是哪一位小姐有幸得到陛下的垂青。

莱因哈特并没有觉察出这个问题的不合时宜，但他能感受到吉尔菲艾斯不太高兴，因为吉尔菲艾斯不高兴的时候总会称呼他为陛下，元帅，侯爵大人。不过，莱因哈特无暇纠结吉尔菲艾斯为什么不高兴，因为他再一次发现记忆出现了断层，他记得自己结婚了，却不记得和谁结婚了。

然而，这件事情与死亡不一样，死亡可能是突如其来的，而结婚一定是有前因的。莱因哈特试着用逻辑分析出这么一个结婚的可靠人选，一个他喜欢的，信任的，相处起来毫不费力的，足够了解他的，头脑足够聪明的，性格温柔好脾气，能够容忍他缺点的，朝夕相处能够培养出感情的，甚至在必要的时候能够为他提供帮助的，人。

吉尔菲艾斯侧身躺在他的床上，令人喜爱的红宝石溶液一般的柔软头发压在雪白的枕头上，温柔的湛蓝眼眸中正映出他的身影。事实上，莱因哈特的眼中和心里都指向同一个人，吉尔菲艾斯。他的记忆中都是吉尔菲艾斯的身影，他的所有情感也几乎是与吉尔菲艾斯相连，而那些所谓的条件似乎都只是为了描述吉尔菲艾斯。莱因哈特的理智与感情都同时得出了这个结论，一个他以前从来没有意识到的结论。

一道闪电从窗外劈过，照亮了两人交叠在一起的手。吉尔菲艾斯发现莱因哈特双颊晕红，立刻把心里那点纠结的嫉妒心抛诸脑后，“莱因哈特大人，您又发烧了吗？”说着就想要用手背去贴莱因哈特的额头。

莱因哈特偏过头躲开了，“我没事……”他的脸色再次恢复苍白，因为他记起了两件事，梦境中的吉尔菲艾斯早就因为他的愚蠢而丧生，而且他似乎还有了一个孩子，“我有个孩子，他叫齐格飞，为了纪念你。”

虽然中间缺失了无数的重要环节和关键信息，但是在吉尔菲艾斯逝世这件事情上似乎形成了一个闭合的圆。

然而，莱因哈特不是想和吉尔菲艾斯讲述他的悔恨与痛苦，一个巨大的隐秘的暗黑的秘密正迫不及待要出来：“吉尔菲艾斯，我觉得自己已经死了。”

这种感觉从莱因哈特苏醒过来之后就始终伴随着他，不是因为那些恼人的分不清现实还是梦境的记忆，而是来自死亡前一刻最真实的感受，他似乎了却了所有心愿，带着平静甚至有些期待的心情奔赴死亡的邀约。

那是不一样的。

他记得自己将帝国托付给了吉尔菲艾斯，他记得奥贝斯坦提出了一个令他难以接受的意见，他记得站在病床前每一个人的脸，而他最想看到又最想留住的是吉尔菲艾斯，他是带着遗憾与不甘走向黑暗的。

这是两种截然不同的感觉，记忆或许会有误，但是强烈而矛盾的情感却不会辨识错误，“我觉得很陌生。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，我觉得很冷。”莱因哈特握紧了他的手，然而手上传来的那点微弱的温度根本不足以温暖他心底里不断涌出的寒意。

“莱因哈特大人，我明白。”吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地拥抱住莱因哈特，巨大的热量将他包裹在其中，熟悉的温暖和熟悉的气息都让他感到极为安心。

吉尔菲艾斯是理解他的，只要在吉尔菲艾斯身边他就不会感到孤独，他永远不可能放手。

事实上，吉尔菲艾斯确实了解这种陌生的疏离感，这种从灵魂深处冒出的寒意，因为他自己也经历过。那件事发生在他刚刚抵达海尼森不久，他第一次在海尼森的网站上感受到其自由大胆的一面。

当时，他是新上任的事务官，因为他的身份和帝国与自治政府之间微妙敏感的关系，他的到来被处理得极为低调，只在正式新闻中以简短的几句话带过。但是海尼森自由又大胆的门户网站显然不愿意放弃这个增加点击量的机会，准备深挖一下新任的帝国驻自治领最高事务官背后的故事。于是，他看到了一篇有着一个非常耸人听闻标题的帖子：“时间重置？吉尔菲艾斯大公还活着？”。

可能是吉尔菲艾斯这个人在记者眼中颇为乏善可陈或是毫无把柄，更可能是他的人生经历过度地牵涉到帝国皇帝，而皇帝陛下目前是一个新闻敏感区，所有消息都会被过滤和隐藏。所以，最终出现的报道以一个刁钻而猎奇的视角满足了普罗大众对新任事务官的好奇心，甚至连吉尔菲艾斯自己都有些好奇。

严格来说，这根本不算是一篇新闻报道，只是一篇拙劣的随笔，记述笔者记忆中的宇宙历797年（帝国历488年）的重大事件，其中当然提到在秃鹰之城刺杀事件中的吉尔菲艾斯，笔者说他印象当中大公殿下在事件中过世了。

可能是为了躲避新闻审查，这件事不过是一语带过。但是在原帖下面的回复几乎都是关于这件事，可见人民群众对于新闻热点的把握是极其准确的。有人回复说自己也有这个印象，当时作为坚定的同盟人还感到十分庆幸，因为XXXX从此痛失左膀右臂。有人则举出了更加详尽的印象，他说自己记得陛下亲自为大公题写的墓志铭：我的朋友。

在翻了三四页言之凿凿众口一词，甚至是互相印证的评论之后，吉尔菲艾斯在七拼八凑中几乎能够完整地勾勒出一幅自己死后的图景。

太过荒谬，他竟然在看一个关于自己已经死亡的报道，而这个认知让他莫名觉得脊背发凉，一种如同从灵魂深处被泼了一大桶冰水一般，散发着丝丝寒意。他很快关掉了这个帖子，并把这件事情完全抛诸脑后。

如果不是莱因哈特再次提起来，他可能会把这件事忘得一干二净。

他以为他会忘记，但是却在心中留有一个鲜明的印象。他从未将这件事情告诉任何一个人，但是莱因哈特不属于任何人的范畴。

吉尔菲艾斯的故事讲完了，他们静静地拥抱着，从彼此身上攫取热量，在这个陌生又孤独的世界里分享着两个人共有的秘密。

即使是身为银河帝国的统治者，莱因哈特也第一次感受到了超越他能力和统治范畴之外的宇宙，或者是一个超越了人类能力之外的世界，像是人体的疾病，像是宇宙中尚未探索的广袤地区，像是关于时间与空间的永恒谜题。

莱因哈特曾经觉得和平使得银河系变得毫无趣味，他不明白为什么杨威利会甘心放下在军队中的显赫地位，转而去大学中研究枯燥乏味的历史。但现在他不觉得无趣了，或许以帝国为名义的征战已经告一段落，但是以人类为名义的征战却永无尽头，哪怕穷尽他的一生也未尝能够到达终点。

这一次，他依旧要和吉尔菲艾斯一起去征服。

而且，这一次，他绝对不可能松开手。

吉尔菲艾斯能感到莱因哈特紧紧抓着他身后的睡衣，他贪婪又克制地埋首在金色的长发之中，怀中柔软温暖的躯体令人如此贪恋，神与恶魔在人心中激烈交战。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你爱着姐姐吗？”莱因哈特把头埋在吉尔菲艾斯的肩窝里，低声地问道。

吉尔菲艾斯楞了一下，想到奥贝斯坦给自己出的难题，他已经决意将自己的全部爱情都奉献给莱因哈特，就不再可能将爱情转向安妮罗杰，他只能诚实又带着歉意地说道：“我非常尊敬安妮罗杰殿下，但是我并不能够成为与她并肩之人。”

“为什么？吉尔菲艾斯，你已经……足够好了。”莱因哈特的声音听起来有些沉闷。

吉尔菲艾斯松开了环抱着的双手，内心的交战停止了，他决心等待天使向他宣布最后审判的结果，地狱或是天堂：“因为您。”

莱因哈特从吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀上抬起头，冰蓝色的眼眸对上深海一般湛蓝深邃的眼眸，莱因哈特从其中读出了前所未有的复杂情绪，他也是第一次以这样的目光看着吉尔菲艾斯，在暧昧又寂静的黑夜中听到自己如擂鼓般的心跳，借着黑暗的掩护，莱因哈特错开了视线，将火热的面颊重新贴回冰凉的枕头上，轻声说道：“吉尔菲艾斯，你要一辈子记得你的誓言。”

“是，莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯的声音如同春风拂面，带着暖人的笑意。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

皇帝陛下正逐渐康复，文件上的御批越来越多，在大朝会上出现的次数也越来越多。

相反，大公殿下的批复逐渐减少，他在大朝会上出现的次数也在逐渐减少。

但是，吉尔菲艾斯大公依旧没有搬离皇宫，也没有一丝一毫要重返海尼森的迹象。

大部分人对目前的状态感到满意，帝国有条不紊地运行着，没有偏离轨道，没有分崩离析。皇帝陛下的身体逐渐恢复，心情似乎也变得格外好，比如说他曾经试图在和三长官的小型会议上活跃气氛，虽然实践的结果不尽如人意，似乎只有米达麦亚尝试扯出了一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

不过，有尝试总是好的。

更好的是，他们终于不用花费数倍的心思去揣测或追赶陛下过于超前的意识，有吉尔菲艾斯大公居中调停，无论是陛下还是臣属都表示非常轻松愉快。

“陛下病好了，我们终于能够松口气。”米达麦亚说道，几个月以来一个难得的无所事事的周末夜晚，他正坐在牌桌前，和罗严塔尔进行久违的友好切磋。

罗严塔尔从牌面上抬起眼，没有接话。

米达麦亚没有在意，盯着牌面自顾自地说道：“陛下这次回来似乎变了一些，但又说不上来。”

“确实。”罗严塔尔点点头，“梅克林格说陛下似乎变得更美了，宛如一朵尚未抖落清晨露水的冬蔷薇。”

米达麦亚抬起头，在脑子里搜索了一下图片，半晌开口道：“……这么说也没错……”如果说陛下曾经是收藏在水晶柜中的精巧象牙艺术品，而如今则如同皮格马利翁的象牙少女一般，在纯然强烈的美丽之外更添了几分鲜活。但是，米达麦亚想要表达的并不是关于陛下容貌上的变化，而是……一种他想要抓住却又始终没有抓住的感觉。但是，他的思路被罗严塔尔打岔之后，米达麦亚不知如何表述自己感觉到的微妙差异，又不得不赞同罗严塔尔或是梅克林格说的确实没错。

“难为大公殿下了，这一段时间在既要照顾陛下，还要兼顾国事。”

提及吉尔菲艾斯，罗严塔尔微微挑了一下眉毛，“奥贝斯坦现在说不定正在鼓动陛下继续‘流放’吉尔菲艾斯。”

米达麦亚皱了皱眉，“帝国正值用人之际，因为这种毫无意义的猜忌就流放能臣，实在太不像话了。”

罗严塔尔扫了一眼颇为义愤的米达麦亚，似笑非笑地说道：“米达麦亚，你是觉得奥贝斯坦能成功？”

米达麦亚愣了一下，实事求是地说道：“他成功过一次。”

“我觉得，事实上，上一次他就失败了。他只是成功让陛下更加发现吉尔菲艾斯于自己而言是多么重要和不可或缺。”罗严塔尔直视着米达麦亚，轻声说道：“有些人的存在如同空气一般，平时无知无觉，但夺走一次就足够致命。陛下从前可能从未尝过窒息的滋味。”

米达麦亚盯着牌面，随意地接口道：“罗严塔尔，你难道尝过？”

罗严塔尔低头笑笑，目光从牌面上流转而过，又再度凝在方桌对面，米达麦亚，你也不是个让人省心的家伙。

米达麦亚对牌桌彼端的眼神兀自不觉，他尚沉浸在自己的思绪里面，“这么说，你很期待奥贝斯坦失败。”

“你难道不期待吗？看着自以为洞悉人性的军务尚书在陛下那里撞得灰头土脸。”罗严塔尔嘴角噙着一丝嘲讽的笑意。

米达麦亚皱着眉头，不知是为不太顺的手气，抑或是罗严塔尔对于奥贝斯坦太过明显的幸灾乐祸。他并不觉得让奥贝斯坦吃点教训是个坏主意，他只是担心奥贝斯坦反咬一口，“你这么有把握？”

“我们可以打个赌。”罗严塔尔把手中剩下的牌全都扔到牌桌上，朝米达麦亚亮出胜利者的手掌心。

“不赌了，我今晚已经输了。”米达麦亚把手中的纸牌往桌上一摊，显然他刚才的担忧全是多余的，“比起‘自以为洞悉人性的’军务尚书和‘真正洞悉人性的’罗严塔尔元帅，我更好奇的是陛下会采取什么样的策略。”

罗严塔尔看到米达麦亚脸上露出熟悉的在战场上准备将敌军打个措手不及的胜利微笑，“看来，疾风之狼已经替陛下想好主意了。”

米达麦亚同样也从罗严塔尔似笑非笑的表情中读出答案，“你也想到了。”

“结婚……”

“结婚。”

两个人相视一笑，罗严塔尔端起酒杯，看着其中载浮载沉的冰块：“所谓信任，所谓忠诚，都不及共同的利益捆绑在一起更让人放心。”

米达麦亚酒杯中的冰块撞在杯壁上放出清脆的响声，如一记响钟敲醒了他。他放下酒杯，轻声说道：“我只是觉得，如果他们想要永远站在彼此身边，结婚难道不是一个必然的选择吗？”

渴望亲密，渴望独占，渴望与心爱之人共赴独属于两个人的世界，融为一体，永不分离。

罗严塔尔转着酒杯，灯光之下，玻璃杯折射出绚烂的色彩，“没错，婚姻是神圣的契约。”

“敬神圣的契约。”米达麦亚举着酒杯与罗严塔尔碰了一下，真诚的神情如同婚礼上祝酒。

“敬神圣的契约。”罗严塔尔的重音却是放在“契约”两个字上的。

罗严塔尔放下空有冰块的酒杯，异色的双瞳饶有兴趣地看着冰块在空荡荡的玻璃杯中四处碰壁，“可是，米达麦亚，你知道，他们都是男人。”

米达麦亚愣了一下，随后笑着摇头道：“确实如此，偏偏又觉得顺理成章。我居然没觉得哪里有不对，似乎这件事情理应如此发生发展下去。他们看起来像是在一起生活了许多年的样子”

“他们确实在一起生活了许多年。”或许远比他们知道的时间要久远得多。

壁炉里火焰正旺，炉火边的温暖总会勾起悠远的回忆，米达麦亚不无怀念地说道：“我们第一次去陛下家里的时候，他们就住在一起。现在除了陛下以外，大概没有人能够有幸再品尝到大公煮咖啡的手艺了。”

罗严塔尔慢条斯理地反驳道：“我听说，在海尼森，连花园里园丁都喝过吉尔菲艾斯亲手煮的咖啡和茶。”

米达麦亚下意识地跳过这个可能让陛下不高兴的话题，假装没有听见，一脸正色地继续说道：“罗严塔尔，没错，我们从来没有人觉得有任何不对劲，我们都习以为常，这一切都像是公理一般，一旦违反，所有人都会觉得不对。”

“确实如此。”罗严塔尔点头。

“所以我们都是正常人，只有奥贝斯坦是个异类。”米达麦亚总结陈词。

罗严塔尔笑了，重新给两人的酒杯中斟满酒。他很高兴米达麦亚这么说，将他划归自己人的行列。虽然罗严塔尔热衷于给奥贝斯坦添堵，但是他心中清楚，他们其实差不多，都对于人性的阴暗了解太多，但涉及到人与人之间细腻又幽微的情感，他们却如同隔着一层玻璃一样，看得清楚却无法真正体会。

不过，罗严塔尔比奥贝斯坦更为幸运，他身边时时有米达麦亚拉他一把，将他从万丈深渊的边缘强拉回来。

在米达麦亚身上，他总能感受到温馨的日常生活和平实安稳的岁月流淌而过的痕迹，让人不至于迷失于诡谲的人心迷宫之中。

“祝陛下所愿皆成。”米达麦亚举起酒杯。

“所愿皆成。”罗严塔尔亦举杯。

酒杯相碰，悦耳愉悦的轻响，如圣诞节的铃声。

罗严塔尔的猜测没有错，奥贝斯坦正站在陛下的办公室里谏言，关于海尼森的事务官不可长期缺位一事。

莱因哈特一边听着军务尚书无机质声音的汇报，一边埋首于堆积如山的文件当中，一言不发。

终于，奥贝斯坦停了下来，恭敬地弯弯腰，“陛下意下如何？”

许久，房间里只有翻动文件和签字的沙沙声，轻柔却能轻易带动人的不耐烦情绪。然而，奥贝斯坦并没有什么不耐的情绪，他一如往常冰山一般的表情，无动于衷。

“奥贝斯坦，在永恒的时间之下，爱情会消亡，友谊会变质，亲人手足尚且会反目成仇，仇人也未必不能变成朋友，唯有利益是永恒不变的。”皇帝的话音清冽，已觉不出丝毫病弱气息。莱因哈特没有抬头，没有回答奥贝斯坦。这一段答非所问，像是询问，又像是自言自语，“是这样吗？”

“是，陛下。”奥贝斯坦点头道。不过，陛下原本不会提出疑问，提出疑问的更像是某位优柔善感，会在隔窗观雨时联想人间清明的大人的细腻心思。不过短短数月时光，吉尔菲艾斯大公不仅卷土重来，还将所有失地都收复。

莱因哈特停下了手中的笔，抬头看向奥贝斯坦，“朕近来在考虑婚姻之事。”

奥贝斯坦内心有片刻诧异，但面上丝毫不显。当所有人都在考虑陛下与大公焦灼又缠绵权力之争时，身在漩涡中心的陛下却出其不意，走了一招妙棋。帝国如今暗潮汹涌，何尝不是因为储位空悬所致。

然而，问题接踵而至，皇后的人选必须慎而又慎。

“不知陛下有何标准？”

莱因哈特恍惚了一下，一瞬间仿佛回到年少居住的狭小房间，红发青年坐在长桌一端，似乎也提出过类似的问题。现在回想起来，他却已记不清吉尔菲艾斯的表情，又或许他是以怎样的心情并怎样的想法问出这样的问题。如果再回到当日的情境当中，他一定要仔细欣赏品味吉尔菲艾斯的表情，将所有被隐藏在温和笑意背后的柔情都找出来。

然后，给他一个肯定的答复。

可惜，时光不可倒流。他当时满心满眼皆是银河星海，何尝揣测过无比柔软又虚无缥缈的感情。

又或许，他当时正身在其中，所以从未想过所谓标准。

他给吉尔菲艾斯一个极其空泛的答案，不过是一些漂亮名词的堆砌：“头脑聪明，性情好，知进退，识大体。”

吉尔菲艾斯似乎一笑而过，说他并没有想清楚。

然而，当这些空泛的名词都有一个实指的时候，它们每一个都有了意义，有了温度，甚至有了情感。

如今，莱因哈特已经想得足够清楚。他将答案原封不动地送给奥贝斯坦，每一个词说出口，脑海中都闪过无数片段，属于吉尔菲艾斯的片段。

莱因哈特抬起头审视奥贝斯坦的反应。当然，奥贝斯坦没有什么表现，这在意料之中。

但是，奥贝斯坦已经在心中将平素与皇帝有过接触，哪怕只是舞会上站在角落里窃窃私语的女性都用上述标准审视了一遍。他没用多少时间，因为陛下身边的女性只手可数，再用陛下既宽泛又严苛的标准筛选一遍，已经寥寥无几。

玛林道夫伯爵小姐，奥贝斯坦心中浮现出最终的人选。对于奥贝斯坦来说，这不是一个非常完美的人选，她太有自己的想法，她的家族又太有力量。

莱因哈特的手指轻敲桌子，将奥贝斯坦从思考中拉了回来，“君主的婚姻，从来不是随便决定的，不是吗？奥贝斯坦，君主不应有私情，也不应有私事。”

这番话听起来很耳熟，像是奥贝斯坦曾经规劝过莱因哈特的。

“是，陛下。所以，您心中已有了合适的人选？”

“齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特缓声说道，试图从他的军务尚书脸上找到一丝崩裂的痕迹。这个场景，他在脑海中构想过无数回，甚至有些坏心眼地想见识一次奥贝斯坦的惊慌失措。

奥贝斯坦的义眼似乎出了一点问题，频繁地闪动着光芒。但他本人依旧如永不消融的冰川一般立在莱因哈特面前，连话语都没有起伏，“陛下，请慎言。”

“奥贝斯坦，这是朕的决定，不是与你商议的可能性。”莱因哈特抬起一只手，阻止奥贝斯坦的反驳，“与其放逐天边，不如将其关进黄金的囚笼中。”

某种意义上来说，吉尔菲艾斯“小姐”比玛林道夫伯爵小姐更胜一筹，因为玛林道夫伯爵小姐还有一位担任着国务尚书的父亲，吉尔菲艾斯极其简单平凡的家庭构成无疑将外戚干政的可能性降到最低。

但是，吉尔菲艾斯大公和伯爵小姐一样，很有自己的想法。他不仅有自己的想法，还有极强的实践能力。从这个角度来说，瓦列和鲁兹都能算作吉尔菲艾斯的“娘家人”。

但是，有自己的想法，并不能说服他的陛下。相反，皇帝可能正是要寻求一个能独当一面，与自己并肩而立的伴侣。

“您将缺少一位继承人。”奥贝斯坦说道。

“他也同样没有继承人。”

没有继承人，意味着没有人能承袭大公的爵位，帝国从此将只有皇室而再无贵族，门阀贵族挟制皇权的可能性被彻底根除。

奥贝斯坦一度认为大公的爵位只有吉尔菲艾斯死后才能被追封。

“我们只会有一个共同的继承人。”皇帝轻敲着桌子，喃喃自语：“这件事就交给皇家医学院吧。在地球历时代，人类都可以操纵基因。一千多年来，医学已经停滞太久，朕会他们相应给予支持。”

这个荒诞的决定，似乎越来越现实，越来越落地，全然不是奥贝斯坦一开始想象的心血来潮。

“陛下，此举有悖风俗。”

“风俗？”莱因哈特笑了，奥贝斯坦大约是被他的突然袭击打乱了阵脚，“奥贝斯坦，朕从来不知道，你会在意风俗习惯。”

“鲁道夫的时代已经成为过去，朕觉得民众应该接受罗严克拉姆王朝的风俗习惯，而不是延续高登巴姆王朝的风俗习惯。应该由他们来移风易俗，而不是由朕来迁就他们。”

奥贝斯坦自己深受高登巴姆王朝的风俗习惯之害，莱因哈特说的是民众，何尝不是在提醒奥贝斯坦。

“陛下，此举必会掀起轩然大波。”

莱因哈特拿起笔，继续签文件，“奥贝斯坦，这正是我所需要的，一个不具有决定性影响却足够吸引人的热点。皇室的一次离经叛道，足以让人不再关注在新旧制度交替中出现的无数阵痛和牺牲者。”

他扬了扬手中的文件，“经济改革和政治改革，都不是一帆风顺的。”

虽然一开始抱着无论如何都要堵住军务尚书的嘴的主意，但是莱因哈特觉得自己都要被说服了，他越发觉得这是一个不错的主意，连海尼森那群常年对自己指手划脚的共和主义者这次都不能对自己说什么。甚至他们不得不承认，在改革的道路上，独裁者能走得比他们更快，更远，更顺畅，只要独裁者想要，那么他就能做到。

君主意志，一定会让海尼森的那群共和主义者又爱又恨。

或许，现在，奥贝斯坦也不那么喜欢这个词语。

莱因哈特牵起嘴角，他放下文件，转而拨通了克斯拉的电话，让他去海尼森挖掘一些致力于平权运动的学者，注意别把杨威利这样的人给挖过来就行了。

奥贝斯坦知道，皇帝的说辞一部分是诡辩，又有一部分是真相。强强联姻，利益捆绑，乃至于共有的继承人，都毫无问题。

真正的问题在于，皇帝可能是真心的。所有之前提到的利益血统门阀改革统统都只是幌子，皇帝只是想要和大公结婚，甚至认真而慎重地考虑要一个属于他们两人的继承者。

这一片真心，偏偏用如此冠冕堂皇又义正言辞甚至是冷酷无情的言辞将之包装起来，让奥贝斯坦无从反驳，所有反驳都被皇帝以帝国利益，皇室利益，君主权力给堵了个彻底。

奥贝斯坦相信，如果今天换成是罗严塔尔或是缪拉来向皇帝谏言，皇帝说不定已经准备好另一套让人无话可说的言辞。他选定的君王，越来越有君主的风范，他了解自己的属下，了解他们会喜欢怎样的解释和答案，而人一旦有了偏好，就很难用理性思考。

可惜，奥贝斯坦依旧是人，不是神，亦不是机器，他不可避免地有着偏向。

但，皇帝却越发令人难以捉摸，他开始将自己的喜好保护起来，再不轻易示人。

不过，有一个人，皇帝不可能用上述任何言辞打发掉他，那就是大公本人。

这场荒谬的闹剧只能由当事人解决。

奥贝斯坦躬身告退，从皇宫离开立即前往大公的住处。


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

大公现在住在离皇帝寝宫不远的一幢小别墅，它原本是作为皇帝狩猎和骑马的落脚处。大公在费沙有自己的官邸，但那座官邸自从建成以来就没有迎接过自己的主人，大公之前一直住在海尼森，这次回来则住在皇宫中。皇帝病重的日子里，大公实际已经住在皇帝寝宫隔壁。而这段时间陛下的身体状况转好，大公的存在又一次变得尴尬和敏感，皇帝这才不情不愿地让他搬来了这幢离寝宫二十五分钟步行距离的小别墅。

自从搬来小别墅，吉尔菲艾斯大公又重拾了自己培养兰花的爱好，再一次游离于帝国权利中心之外。所以，当奥贝斯坦前来拜访的时候，他正穿着围裙蹲在温室里给他的兰花们松土，对奥贝斯坦的突然袭击感觉极为诧异。

“军务尚书吗？”吉尔菲艾斯将花铲放回原位，皱紧眉头。

侍从小心翼翼地点点头，身处帝国的权力中心，所有人都听说过两人不和的风言风语，更有人传言当年大公重伤的原因正是军务尚书的一番谏言。而大公殿下现在的表情似乎更印证了这一点。侍从在这几日才第一次近距离接触到传说中的大公殿下，原本他们只是在行宫当中看护一下家具物件，因为陛下事务繁忙，几乎从不会来狩猎游乐。但几日相处之后，他已经毫无疑问地为殿下的品行人格所折服，以至于冒冒失失地问出了不该他问的问题：“殿下，您真的要去见他吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯看着侍从眼神举止之间都流露出的强烈担忧，有点感动又觉得有点好笑，“他是一个人来的？”

“是。”侍从挺直身体答道，“也没有提前递上拜帖。”

或许只有一件事，能让奥贝斯坦来得如此匆忙，吉尔菲艾斯垂下眼眸，心里有了猜想。他一边脱下围裙，一边吩咐道：“请军务尚书稍坐片刻，我去换身衣服。”

“您……”

“来者是客，不可怠慢。”

“是。”

小别墅毕竟只是一座狩猎行宫，自然比不上皇宫的恢弘大气，每个房间都小巧精致，连会客室也不例外：柔软舒适的红丝绒沙发紧凑地围绕在炉火边，刺绣靠枕随意地放置在沙发上，沙发下的厚羊毛地毯上还零散地放着几本纸质书，其中一本已经读了一半，半扣在地毯上，等着主人回来继续。

在纸质书已成为奢侈品的当下，书的主人是谁不言而喻。

奥贝斯坦的突然来访，虽然有些失礼，却看到了行宫中最为真实和生活的一面。他的视线从那本《尼伯龙根的指环》上移开，重新落回面前茶几上的银托盘：皇家御窑烧造的洛可可风格的下午茶套件曾经深受安妮罗杰殿下的喜爱，它们都有着如同万里晴空一般颜色，器物边缘有一道银色的装饰，飘逸浮动如同云朵。托盘上是一壶红茶，一壶咖啡，旁边几个小巧的杯子里分别装着牛奶，白兰地，枫糖浆和蜂蜜，咸口和甜口的精致茶点分别盛放在两个花瓣形的小碟当中。

并不奢华，却非常贴心又让人舒适的待客之道，甚至能从厨娘习惯性的搭配中看出大公殿下平日里高朋满座的生活。

奥贝斯坦腰背挺直地坐在柔软的沙发，他交叉着双手放在腿上，面前的杯子里空空如也，站在一旁的女仆有些不知所措，不知道这位尊贵的客人到底在想些什么。

片刻之后，他的视线从托盘上移开，会客厅另一侧是宽敞明亮的落地玻璃，连接着敞亮的露台，露台之外隐约可见连绵的远山。树影摇曳，露台花架上几盆兰花在和煦的阳光中开得正盛。

或许这个被忽略已久，还没有名字的小别墅很快就要有自己名字。

一个名字浮现在奥贝斯坦心中：小特里亚农宫。正如同小特里亚农与凡尔赛之间的鲜明反差，充满生活气息的温馨的狩猎别墅与君权所要强调的主题截然相反，剥离掉那些让人不敢长久直视的威严装潢之后，很容易削减君主的权威。

奥贝斯坦几不可查地皱了皱眉，显然这间别墅与它的主人一样，让人感到不安。

吉尔菲艾斯换了一身简单白衬衫与西裤，当他看到会客厅里礼服严整的奥贝斯坦的时候，有一种拿错dress code就贸然进入宴会的错觉。随后，他又暗笑自己多虑，如果他们两个人中必有一个人拿错dress code，那么这个人一定不是他。

大公的出现及时地拯救了面对奥贝斯坦的沉默完全不知所措的女仆，吉尔菲艾斯坐下来，瞥见奥贝斯坦面前空空如也的茶具，“茶还是咖啡？”

“咖啡，谢谢。”奥贝斯坦抬起头，目光犀利地对上吉尔菲艾斯。女仆在火星四射的气氛中略微颤抖地为军务尚书斟满了杯子。

吉尔菲艾斯早已预料到这个时刻，虽然与他预想中的情境有些出入，但是他必须要面对。他从容不迫地给自己茶杯里斟满红茶，闲聊几句费沙的天气。

“陛下，在考虑结婚的事宜。”奥贝斯坦并不愿和吉尔菲艾斯兜圈子。

“是吗？”吉尔菲艾斯神情淡漠，保持着认真倾听和愿闻其详的姿态，却适当透露出对内容并不感兴趣的疏离。这是他在海尼森议会当中习得的新技能，以至于每一篇海尼森议会的新闻稿件中都只能描写大公殿下的英俊外貌和良好的教养。

毕竟，政治并不总是需要拿到台面上来的。

事实上，吉尔菲艾斯心里非常惊讶，奥贝斯坦的来意与他的猜测不一致，皇帝的婚姻大事不需要与他商议，所以奥贝斯坦为何而来？难不成皇帝想要与海尼森联姻？

而莱因哈特大人此前也没有透露过半点口风。

吉尔菲艾斯的冷淡却恰好暴露了真相，奥贝斯坦现在已经可以肯定，所谓结婚的事情，不过是陛下的一厢情愿，而吉尔菲艾斯大公对此一无所知。

“您不想知道，结婚对象是谁吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯确实想知道，但是，他绝不能问，“陛下的婚事，于公是帝国要务，于私是陛下的个人隐私……”

“对象是您，吉尔菲艾斯大公。”奥贝斯坦打断道。

“……于公是帝国要务，于私是陛下的个人隐私，我都不适合向陛下提出任何建议。”吉尔菲艾斯坚持把话说完，并在最后一句加重了语气。

两人面上十分平静，相较之下站在一旁的年轻女仆尚不能很好收敛起满脸的惊讶以及听到惊天八卦之后那颗蠢蠢欲动想要分享的心。然而，下一刻她就被沉稳机敏的管家叫走，大门合上，起居室里只剩下大公与军务尚书沉默对坐，两人本就是话不投机半句多，眼下更是在心底重新评估起这场对话的未来走向。

吉尔菲艾斯往杯子里加了点牛奶，清澈的茶汤顿时变得一片混沌。他现在已经非常清楚奥贝斯坦此行的来意。但这一次，他不准备顺着奥贝斯坦的剧本走。

“我想，陛下可能并不希望由你来代替他求婚。”搅动茶汤的勺子磕在杯沿上，发出一声轻响。

吉尔菲艾斯故意曲解奥贝斯坦的原意。

而他确实有些遗憾，没有从莱因哈特大人那里直接听到这个消息。

然而，这种程度的讽刺对于军务尚书而言着实不痛不痒，“您应当拒绝陛下的求婚。”

“您是明白的，此非明智之举。”

吉尔菲艾斯缓缓往杯子里加了些枫糖浆，清苦的茶味顿时被枫糖的甜蜜冲淡不少。奥贝斯坦这一次来得太快，乱了阵脚，以致于错估形式。

如果大公和皇帝尚处于当年那种纯洁的君臣关系或是模糊暧昧的友谊当中，吉尔菲艾斯无疑会慎重考虑奥贝斯坦的提议，想方设法让皇帝打消这个荒谬的想法，回到主流的轨道上来。而且，以他对莱因哈特的了解，他的谏言很大可能会成功。

然而，如今已无可能。

那层窗户纸已然捅破，乃至干柴烈火烧过几轮。一旦回想起那些深夜耳畔私语与喘息，交缠紧贴的温软肌肤，仿佛永远都不够的厮磨与亲吻，如同唇齿间融化的蜜糖，又如在冬日炉边裹进软毯。哪怕只是稍微回顾一下，也让人满足得想要喟叹，下一秒又在心中生出无数惦念。吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己已经从守护珍宝的勇士化身为贪恋独占珍宝的恶龙，再也回不去了。

他不能容忍别人来抢夺他的珍宝，更何况他的珍宝也未必想离开。

皇帝无疑已经想得非常清楚，态度坚决，以致于奥贝斯坦只能另辟蹊径，来到他这里寻求支持。

如果这是皇帝的愿望，他会竭尽全力实现，他是陛下最忠心的骑士。

何况，这也是他心底的想法，他得以名正言顺地陪伴守护在莱因哈特身边，再也不用以放逐者的身份遥相牵挂。

“奥贝斯坦，我以为你会欢迎陛下的决定。”吉尔菲艾斯放下手中的勺子，茶汤被勺子带起的漩涡尚未散去。他垂下眼眸，专注地盯着漩涡中心，或许，这就是他马上准备掀起的风暴中心。

“愿闻其详。”奥贝斯坦冷淡地礼让道，往日无往不利的说客今日不妨退居二线，听一听不善言辞的大公殿下能给出何种解释。

吉尔菲艾斯有一瞬间觉得现在的场景甚是古怪，他与奥贝斯坦的私下交集少之又少，两人的秉性太过迥异，哪怕只扫一眼就能从对方身上看到自己的所有反义词，平日里根本不需要深入交流，更不想要深入交流。

而他现在正与奥贝斯坦面对面坐着，正在组织一段以对方逻辑为基石的开场白：“这个婚姻对陛下百利而无一害，而对我来说，损失甚巨。”

政治，总是假设每个人都有目的，只是吉尔菲艾斯的目的即使说出千遍也不能被奥贝斯坦接受。

他爱莱因哈特，愿意为他的爱奉献出全部。

而奥贝斯坦总是怀疑他会为了所谓的“全部”而假装自己爱着君主。

“我看不出这种婚姻对陛下的益处。”奥贝斯坦虽是如此说道，但他将吉尔菲艾斯的话在心中转了一圈，又不得不承认，如果这桩婚姻堪称是陛下与大公玉石俱焚，那么吉尔菲艾斯的损失确实更大。

吉尔菲艾斯选择与任何一位帝国贵女联姻，都足以让人寝食难安。

“众所周知，婚姻是一纸契约，天底下没有只得好处不需代价的契约，所谓利益也不过是相对的。”吉尔菲艾斯耐心地解释道，“陛下或许牺牲婚姻带来的某些好处，但那些所谓的好处尚在未知之中。可以肯定的是，通过这一纸契约，他不仅能以帝国的权力束缚我，更能以家庭的权力束缚我。”

“家庭是权力结构的最小单元，皇室更是如此。此后，我可以彻底成为陛下的附庸，承担伴侣的花瓶职责，所有对于我个人的拥护和热爱都将成为陛下荣光上的添花。”

“如你所愿，甚至连‘吉尔菲艾斯’这个姓氏都将不复存在。”

奥贝斯坦想到了皇帝对他说的“黄金的囚笼”，两人惊人一致地众口一词，他们对结婚这件事的异常执着，让他意识到自己忽略了一件重要的事情：“大公殿下，家庭是权力，性也是权力。”

皇帝是一家之主，家庭的权力明面上如是，可床笫之间的影响却未必如是。

惟有奥贝斯坦能以如此冷酷无情的方式对此直言不讳，吉尔菲艾斯轻呷一口茶，有些遗憾地想，奥贝斯坦终究还是反应过来。

只是吉尔菲艾斯做不到如奥贝斯坦一样冷酷地将隐私放到台面上解剖，温热的茶汤都似烈酒一路燃烧上头，他只能选择绕道而行，“奥贝斯坦，听起来你对自己选择效忠的君主，不是很有信心？”

“信心，无法依仗。”奥贝斯坦答道。

吉尔菲艾斯放下茶杯，“奥贝斯坦，我能够理解你的疑虑。在你心目中，世人皆是无利不起早。我刚才所说一切，于我毫无益处，这更增添了这项提议的可疑程度。当一个人不为小恩小惠，不为蝇头小利所动之时，他的图谋势必极大。而我所处的位置，离你心目中的庞大图谋只有一步之遥，你以为无人不会动心起念。”

露台上的兰花在午后的阳光下盛放，远山吹来的微风牵扯花叶轻动，吉尔菲艾斯看向阳光下的露台，露出一抹温柔的微笑，“但是，奥贝斯坦，银河系中的人千亿万亿，有如你一般，一切以实效和功利为上的人，也有人追求权势地位，未必不会有人只想守护自己心中的方寸空间。”

“事实上，人实在是太过复杂。真正如你一般冷静理智是极少数的，更多的时候，人们会昏聩会痴迷会软弱会恐惧会爱也会恨。你将君主视为工具，认为他们应当剥离掉这些所谓的弱点，成为高高在上精准权衡利弊得失的机器。但是他们终究是人，虽然他们名为君主，但是在命名之下，不是一个工具，而确实是一个又一个复杂又变化的人，一旦剥离掉这些弱点，他们会疯狂，甚至会速亡。”

“奥贝斯坦，只要有人的参与，你就永无可能根除不确定性。”

吉尔菲艾斯收回目光，眼神清澈而坦荡地与奥贝斯坦对视。

“你只是试图将君主从神坛权威上拉入人间，让他沾染上俗世的种种污迹，从而导向一个不可知的深渊。”奥贝斯坦说道。

吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑，“或许，将我这样的人关入陛下的私人空间是最妥当的，在那里他可以在人间，成为一个人，而不会丝毫损耗他的权威。”

奥贝斯坦的义眼闪动数下，“现在可以肯定的是，将您流放至海尼森是个非常不明智的决定。您已经从实务派人士成为了一名诡辩家。”

吉尔菲艾斯垂下眼眸，“没错，或许我在那里有太多思考的时间，也充分体会到了人生苦短，流光易逝，以及差点失去之后的追悔莫及。”

死生事大，如同砂石过筛，只留下生命中最重要最迫切想要抓住的那些人与事。

此后，无人可挡。

“奥贝斯坦，”吉尔菲艾斯抬起眼，目光坚定，“我更加建议您去寻求一下其他人的意见，毕竟御前会议陛下提出动议的时候，我不可能在场。无论是支持还是反对，我的态度无关紧要。”

“您不会去劝说陛下。”

“如果这是陛下的心愿，我愿意为他达成。”

“吉尔菲艾斯，你真是一个可怕的男人。”

“奥贝斯坦，陛下需要你，也需要我。无论他是作为银河顶端的神，还是人间的君主，他手中的天平都应当保持平衡。你可以一辈子紧盯我不放，无时无刻不举起你的刀剑，时刻想将我斩尽杀绝。但我也同样如此。”

奥贝斯坦看向吉尔菲艾斯，红发青年温柔依旧，而五年的历练已经将这个男人重新打造淬炼。他重新回来，要求与奥贝斯坦相互制衡，他所指出的问题，确实是奥贝斯坦无法回避的弱点。

是的，君主不需要一人之下万人之上的存在，但君主永远需要权力的制衡。

这一次，奥贝斯坦觉得，吉尔菲艾斯说服了他。

“殿下，军务尚书已经回到自己的官邸。”侍从说道。

吉尔菲艾斯暗暗松了一口气，他整理了一下衣服，“我要入宫求见陛下。”

虽然他与奥贝斯坦言之凿凿，但是他依旧想要亲耳听到莱因哈特大人证实这个消息，在心底的某个角落还徘徊着不安。

“可是，殿下，陛下已经在来这里的路上了。”


End file.
